HARRY Y DRACO
by Livia57adC
Summary: Romeo y Julieta en versión slash.
1. Chapter 1

_Espero que Shakespeare me perdone por meterme con una de sus más famosas tragedias, pero no he podido evitar la tentación de convertir a mi pareja favorita en Romeo y Julieta. Esta nueva paranoia, es producto de una noche de insomnio. A la mañana siguiente, lo primero que hice fue revisar la biblioteca de casa para confirmar que tenía esta obra en particular. Y la tenía. Así que lo que vais a leer es Romeo y Julieta, con sólo con los cambios necesarios para que ocurra en el mundo mágico. Y en versión slash, por supuesto. Supongo que tampoco será necesario mencionar que mi Julieta no será tan cándida como la de Shakespeare... _

_El fic no será muy largo, ya que la obra teatral consta de cinco actos, que se convertirán en cinco capítulos. Hoy os dejo el primero._

_La asignación de papeles ha sido lo más complicado. Aunque le tenía ganas a Harry para el papel de Julieta, al final ha acabado siendo Draco. Entre otras cosas, porque no veía al pobre Harry pidiéndole a Snape una pócima para simular su muerte. Con lo que le quiere, le mata de verdad, jejeje. Ni a Draco, rogándole a Dumbledore que les case..._

_También me he tomado la libertad de tomarle prestadas algunas frases a Shakespeare, algunas literalmente y otras retocadas. Lo digo para las que hayas leído la obra y las reconozcáis._

**PROLOGO**

En el mundo mágico, donde se sitúa nuestra historia, dos familias, los Potter y los Malfoy, iguales una y otra en abolengo, impulsadas por antiguos rencores, desencadenan acontecimientos en los que la sangre tiñe manos y varitas. Y dentro de este odio solariego y antiguo, cobraron vida bajo contraria estrella dos amantes, cuya desventura y lastimoso término entierra con su muerte la enemistad de sus progenitores.

**CAPITULO I**

El primero de septiembre estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y el Callejón Diagon rebosaba de padres con sus vástagos haciendo las compras para el curso que se iniciaría en apenas una semana. Libros, túnicas, varitas que necesitaban ser repuestas debido a encantamientos poco afortunados. Lechuzas, gatos o sapos que serían los animales de compañía de excitados debutantes en su primer curso en Hogwarts. El callejón era una hervidero de exclamaciones y sonrisas. De gritos y abrazos en cada rencuentro tras el largo verano. Entre el gentío, Gregory Goyle y Vincent Crabbe, dos jóvenes que iniciarían su último curso en el colegio de magia, avanzaban inmersos en su propia conversación, cargados con sus libros bajo el brazo y en la otra mano un enorme helado de pistacho

–Te lo digo en serio, Greg. Este año no soportaremos una sola burla más de Potter y los suyos. –aseguró Vincent rotundo.

–No, ya estoy harto de que nos tomen por burros. –admitió su amigo.

–Y esta vez, si nos encolerizamos, sacaremos la varita.

–Si, pero cuando lo hagas, procura saber de antemano el hechizo que vas a lanzar. –sonrió Gregory guasón– Eso evitará que te encuentres vestido con la ridícula túnica de tu abuela en medio del Gran Comedor.

Vincent enrojeció de rabia al recordar la última treta de Harry Potter, de la que él había sido la escarnecida víctima.

–Ya sabes que como me provoquen, tengo la sacudida fácil... –Vincent cerró con fuerza su regordeta mano y el frágil cucurucho se deshizo entre sus dedos– ¡Mierda!

Gregory le dirigió una mirada burlona, contemplando como su amigo la emprendía a lametones con sus dedos.

–Necesitas algo más que una provocación para sacar a relucir tu sacudida. –ironizó.

–Sabes perfectamente que cualquier león de la casa Gryffindor es capaz de moverme. –se revolvió Vincent ofendido.

Pero Gregory se burló nuevamente.

–Moverse es ir de un lado a otro; y ser valiente, esperar a pie firme. Y tú cuando te mueves, inicias la huida, escurriéndote como una serpiente.

–¡Un león de esa casa me moverá a estar firme! –gruñó su amigo.

Gregory dejó escapar un resoplido de impotencia.

–De todas formas, la contienda es entre Malfoys y Potters. –dijo.

–Y por extensión entre Slytherin y Gryffindor. –le recordó Vincent– Además, ...

De pronto se calló, dándole un codazo a Gregory y señalando después al frente. En sentido contrario, directamente hacia ellos, se dirigían Neville Longbotton y Seamus Finnigan, dos leones amigos de Potter. Parecía que todavía no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de los dos Slytherins, porque uno y otro seguían hablando sobre algún problema que parecía tener Neville con uno de sus libros.

–Tengo mi varita lista. –le hizo saber Vincent a Gregory– ¡Provócales! Te guardaré las espaldas.

–¡Ya¿Volviendo las tuyas y echando a correr? –respondió su compañero en tono burlón.

–Palabra de Slytherin que no era esa mi intención. –aseguró Vincent ofendido.

–Guardémonos ambos las espaldas. –propuso Gregory, más precavido– Que empiecen ellos. Ese irlandés tiene el genio más fácil que tú la pegada.

El pasado curso en Hogwarts, había acabado con más Slytherins y Gryffindors en la enfermería de lo que ni el Profesor más antiguo, dígase Binns, podía recordar. En ningún caso se trató de hechizos peligrosos, sino más bien incómodos. Dientes crecidos descomunalmente; rostros llenos de granos purulentos; forúnculos en axilas e ingles o insoportables picores en partes demasiado íntimas para ser nombradas. Todos ellos a cual más imaginativo y mortificante. Los padres se quejaron. Su descontento llegó hasta el consejo escolar. Y finalmente, el mismísimo Cornelius Fudge, Ministro de Magia, amenazó con intervenir la escuela si aquel despropósito de hechizos no cesaba. El resultado fue una seria amenaza por parte del Director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, de expulsar a cualquier alumno, fuera de la casa que fuera, si los incidentes volvían a repetirse. Y todos sabían que el anciano Director tenía ojos en todas partes. También fuera de los muros de Hogwarts el Ministerio había vertido sus amenazas si algún alumno insensato era sorprendido hechizando a otro.

–¡Frunciré el entrecejo al pasar y que lo tomen como quieran! –sugirió Gregory.

–¡No! Alzaré mi dedo anular frente a mí, pero mirándoles a ellos. –dijo Vincent– A ver si lo aguantan.

A esas alturas de la conversación, Finnigan y Longbotton ya habían llegado hasta donde los dos Slytherins se encontraban y se habían dado perfecta cuenta del enhiesto dedo de Crabbe.

–¿Ese dedo es por nosotros, serpiente? –preguntó Seamus, con el rostro enrojecido y la mano ya dentro de su túnica.

–No, león. –respondió Vincent desafiante– No alzo el dedo por vosotros; pero lo alzo.

–¿Buscáis pelea? –preguntó Neville, quien era de los que prefería la dialéctica, aunque fuera hiriente, a la acción.

Y los inquietos ojos del tímido Gryffindor buscaron con la mirada detrás de él, como si esperara a alguien más.

–¿Pelea¿Nosotros?

Los dos Slytherins se miraron con fingida expresión de desconcierto.

–Porque si la buscáis, –prosiguió Seamus encorajinado– la encontraréis. Aun está por llegar el día en que Gryffindor retroceda ante dos serpientes rastreras como vosotros.

–¿A quién llamas tú serpiente rastrera, gato sarnoso? –preguntó Gregory en tono afrentado.

–¿Has oído eso, Neville? Son tan lerdos que confunden gatos con leones...

Ya los cuatro tenían las varitas en sus manos y se apuntaban con odio, prestos a empezar la pelea, aunque ninguno de ellos se atreviera de momento a lanzar el primer hechizo.

–¡Deteneos, imbéciles...!

Dean Thomas, otro de los amigos de Potter apareció de repente, con su varita también en la mano, provocando un suspiro de alivio en Neville.

–¡Guardad vuestras varitas! –espetó Thomas– ¿Acaso no recordáis lo que nos jugamos si nos sorprenden?

Sin embargo, los esfuerzos de Dean por detener la pelea fueron en vano. Si bien era verdad que las varitas todavía no habían conjurado un solo hechizo, Neville ya estaba en el suelo con la nariz sangrando y Seamus se había lanzado sobre Crabbe, arremetiendo con sus puños sobre el abultado estómago del gordinflón Slytherin.

Algunos de los transeúntes se habían detenido a contemplar la riña, reprendiendo a los jóvenes por su comportamiento e instándoles a que se detuvieran. Atraído por el ruido y las voces, un tercer Slytherin atravesó el corrillo que ahora rodeaba a los contendientes, embravecido por la escena que se extendía ante sus ojos.

–¡Qué¿Tres contra dos? –gritó Blaise Zabini rabioso– ¡Vuélvete Thomas, porque voy a maldecirte hasta que no queden de ti ni los huesos!

–¡Lo único que intento es mantener la paz! –gritó a su vez el Gryffindor– ¡Guarda tu varita y ayúdame a separarlos!

–¿Cómo¿Hablas de paz con la varita en tu mano? –le increpó Zabini blandiendo la suya– ¡Odio esa palabra, tanto como odio a todos los Gryffindors, a los Potter en particular y a ti¡Defiéndete cobarde!

La tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin no se hallaba demasiado lejos de donde estaba teniendo lugar en esos momentos la desatinada pelea. Lucius Malfoy abandonó el mostrador donde Madame Malkin les estaba enseñando a él y a su esposa Narcisa, una gran variedad de túnicas de gala y encaminó sus pasos hacia la entrada de la tienda.

–¿Qué es ese ruido? –se preguntó con curiosidad.

–Deja eso ahora, Lucius. –le pidió Narcisa– O no acabaremos nunca con la elección de tu dichosa túnica para la recepción en el Ministerio.

–Esta es exquisita. –señaló Madame Malkin acariciando nuevamente una túnica azul ribeteada con hilo de plata y adornos del mismo material– Combina perfectamente con los ojos de su esposo, si me permite decirlo, Sra. Malfoy.

Narcisa sonrió halagada por la cortesía. Después volvió su mirada hacia la puerta, justo para ver a Lucius desaparecer tras ella.

–¡Lucius! –exclamó contrariada, para después dirigir una sonrisa afectada a la dueña de la tienda– Vuelvo en un minuto.

–No se preocupe, Sra. Malfoy. –aceptó Madame Malkin esbozando una sonrisa comprensiva.

Y rogó porque sus clientes no tardaran en volver y no olvidaran su interés en esa túnica. No por nada era una de las más caras de la tienda. Y si alguien podía permitírsela, esos eran los Malfoy.

Narcisa alcanzó a su esposo justo cuando éste llegaba al lugar de la pelea y se encomendó a Merlín cuando vio quienes estaba llegando también en ese mismo instante, igualmente atraídos por el jaleo que los jóvenes estaban provocando. Aunque temía que poca cosa pudiera hacer el gran mago, si su marido y James Potter se enzarzaban en un duelo. ¡Y Cornelius, gimió para sí la rubia esposa de Lucius, apresurando el paso. El Ministro de Magia había llegado ya hasta el nutrido grupo de magos y brujas con expresión adusta.

–¡Deteneos! –ordenó Fudge a los seis jóvenes– ¡Por Merlín que vais a acabar todos con vuestros huesos en Azkaban sino obedecéis!

Puños y pies se detuvieron y rostros con ojos amoratados, narices sangrantes y labios partidos se volvieron casi al unísono hacia el Ministro.

–Agradeced que ninguno de vosotros ha utilizado magia, jovenzuelos insensatos. –siguió vociferando el Ministro– Porque ahora mismo estaríais todos expulsados de Hogwarts. –el Ministro dirigió la mirada hacia donde Lucius Malfoy y James Potter se encontraban, a prudente distancia el uno del otro, convenientemente separados por sus respectivas esposas. –Amigos de vuestros hijos¿no es así? –les increpó.

El Ministro alzó las manos con desesperación sin esperar a respuesta alguna por parte de ninguno de los dos aludidos.

–¡No me importa quien empezara! –declaró con disgusto– Hoy han sido unos y mañana serán los otros. ¡Es el cuento de nunca acabar! Pero este es el último incidente que voy a tolerar. Si en lo sucesivo promovéis nuevos desórdenes en nuestras calles o en la escuela, seréis expulsados y severamente castigados. –amenazó a los seis jóvenes, a ninguno de los cuales en ese momento le llegaba la túnica al cuello– Así que por esta vez, desapareced de mi vista.

Los tres Slytherins tras un rápido saludo, fueron los primeros en perderse a toda prisa entre la gente.

–Tú, Malfoy, vendrás ahora conmigo al Ministerio –ordenó Fudge con la poca paciencia que le quedaba– Y tú Potter, vendrás esta tarde. No estoy dispuesto a que vuestras rencillas personales sigan provocando este tipo de incidentes.

Por un momento, pareció que Lucius Malfoy tenía intención de protestar, pero el Sr. Ministro lo acalló con un contundente gesto.

–No me repliques, Lucius. Sabes perfectamente que si James y tú no os empecinarais en vuestras disputas, esos jóvenes no estarían a la greña todo el día, buscando el modo de fastidiar a Gryffindor –dirigió una ceñuda mirada a Lucius– o a Slytherin. –esta vez la mirada fue dirigida a James– Y me disgustaría tener que tomar una penosa decisión sobre alguno de ellos por vuestra culpa. ¡Vamos Lucius!

Tras intercambiar una mirada de resentimiento con su enemigo, Lucius tomó a su esposa del brazo y siguió al enfadado Ministro. James Potter les observó con expresión tranquila, hasta que sus figuras se perdieron en el fondo del callejón. Después se encaró a los tres jóvenes Gryffindors que aguardaban en silencio.

–¿Quién ha empezado? –quiso saber, repasando los magullados rostros de los jóvenes.

–Estaban riñendo, los dos Slytherins y ellos. –explicó Dean señalando a Neville y a Seamus– Tan solo saqué mi varita para detenerles. Y en ese momento apareció Zabini también con su varita en la mano, provocándome y amenazándome. ¡No tuve más remedio que defenderme!

–¡Por supuesto! –asintió James, dándole unos golpecitos al chico en el hombro.

Su esposa le dirigió una mirada severa antes de preguntar en tono preocupado:

–¿Dónde está Harry? –acomodó nerviosamente su pelirroja melena– ¡Gracias a Merlin que no estaba en esta pelea!

–La última vez que le vi, –respondió Seamus– estaba parado ante el escaparate de la tienda de escobas. Solo. Y no de muy buen humor, me pareció.

–Bien, chicos. Ahora es mejor que os retiréis. –les dijo James, también íntimamente aliviado de que su hijo no se encontrara allí–Y procurad no responder a las provocaciones de esas serpientes. Me temo que el Señor Ministro hablaba completamente en serio.

–No se preocupe, Sr. Potter. –aseguró Neville– No lo haremos.

Y los tres chicos echaron a correr callejón abajo, seguramente en busca de compañeros a quienes contar lo acontecido. Lily dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro y miró a su esposo.

–Quisiera saber qué le pasa a Harry últimamente. –dijo.

–No lo sé. –admitió James– Cada vez que intento hablar con él, se escurre como si en vez de león fuera serpiente.

–¿Le has tanteado? –preguntó Lily en tono algo ansioso.

–Y no sólo yo. –confesó su esposo– Sé que Ron y Hermione también han intentado sonsacarle sin conseguirlo.

–Ya sabes lo reservado que es con sus cosas.

–¿A quién habrá salido? –preguntó James besando a su esposa.

Ella hizo un pequeño mohín de disgusto.

–Sólo espero que este curso no se meta en problemas. –deseó Lily, intranquila.

–Sabes que Harry se mantiene al margen. –la tranquilizó su esposo.

–¡Oh, vamos James! –le recriminó ella enojada– Aunque no lograran atraparle, sabes perfectamente que muchos de esos hechizos llevaban su firma. ¡Tú y Sirius se los enseñasteis!

–Que quieres, es mi hijo. –sonrió James orgulloso.

Su esposa le dio un pequeño puñetazo en el brazo.

–Más te vale que Harry no acabe expulsado de Hogwarts por culpa de uno de esos inventos vuestros. –le advirtió Lily– O sabrás lo que es una bruja realmente furiosa.

James miró a su esposa sin poder evitar que una expresión algo bravucona asomara a su rostro. Era imposible que hubiera lío del que él, James Potter, merodeador por excelencia, no pudiera sacar a su retoño llegado el caso.

–¡Oh, eres imposible, James! –exclamó Lily derrotada.

Dean se había separado de Neville y Seamus apenas habían dejado al matrimonio Potter. Quería encontrar a Harry antes de que su amigo se cruzara con algún otro Slytherin con ganas de pelea. Quería prevenirle de lo sucedido con el Ministro. Sabía que por ser hijo de quien era, su amigo tenía que medir con sumo cuidado todos sus movimientos y que por supuesto, estaba en el punto de mira de cualquier serpiente que se preciara de serlo. Y si como había dicho Seamus andaba solo y de mala gaita, no quería que acabara maldiciendo al primer Slytherin que le provocara y fuera el primero en decir adiós a Hogwarts. Le localizó no muy lejos de la tienda de escobas, taciturno y ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

–¡Hey, Harry!

El moreno volvió el rostro y no pareció alegrarse mucho de verle.

–Te has perdido una buena pelea. –sonrió Dean– Aunque por desgracia, el mismísimo Fudge fue quién la detuvo.

Harry se limitó a asentir, cuando en cualquier otra ocasión ya le hubiera estado bombardeando a preguntas.

–¿Puede saberse qué te pasa? –preguntó Dean, casi anticipando la respuesta.

Y como ésta no llegaba, siguió preguntando.

–Bueno¿de quién se trata esta vez?

Harry le dirigió una mirada contrariada.

–No te burles. –le recriminó a Dean.

–¿Te ha dado calabazas? –preguntó éste, intentando refrenar el tono socarrón en su voz.

Los achaques amorosos que Harry sufría con cierta frecuencia eran bien conocidos por sus amigos. Tan explosivos y apasionados como sus hechizos.

–No, –negó Potter– partió hace algunos días. –el joven dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro– Estudiará en Beauxbatons a partir de ahora. Su padre trabaja como diplomático en el Ministerio. Y le han destinado a París.

Parecía tan desolado, que Dean empezó a compadecerse de él. En asuntos del corazón, Harry era realmente un caso perdido.

–Podéis escribiros... –sugirió sin mucho convencimiento.

Su amigo le dirigió una mirada afligida.

–No es suficiente. –declaró Harry con tristeza– Sé que lo mejor que puedo hacer es olvidarle. Pero sinceramente te digo que no sé si podré.

–¡Claro que podrás! –exclamó Dean animoso– Deja de pensar en él y todo será más sencillo. Hazme caso.

–Es más fácil decirlo que ponerlo en práctica... –se lamentó.

–¡Vamos hombre! Un fuego, apaga otro fuego. Una pena, se calma con el sufrimiento de otra. –Dean hizo un movimiento teatral, apuñalando su corazón– Y un dolor desesperado, con la aflicción de otro se remedia.

–¡Merlín¡Tú si sabes como levantar el ánimo! –se quejó Harry.

De repente, un batir de alas por encima de sus cabezas llamó la atención de ambos muchachos, que alzaron el rostro hacia el cielo. Una pequeña legión de lechuzas sobrevolaba el callejón. Una de ellas, algo más menuda que el resto y cargada con varios pergaminos, pareció perder fuerza en su vuelo y descendió peligrosamente para acabar arremetiendo con una de sus alas contra una de las farolas. El pequeño animal apenas pudo aletear para lograr un aterrizaje más o menos decente.

–Esa debe ser pariente de Errol. –se burló Harry recordando la menuda y patosa lechuza de su amigo Ron.

Por primera vez, algo parecido a una sonrisa había asomado a su rostro. Recogió a la pequeña lechuza del suelo y alisó con delicadeza sus plumas.

–¡Un momento, no la sueltes! –le detuvo Dean cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo para que alzara el vuelo nuevamente– ¿No llevan esos pergaminos el sello de los Malfoy?

Harry examinó con más atención los pergaminos, para comprobar que efectivamente, los tres llevaban el sello de la familia que más odiaba.

–Deben ser invitaciones para su tradicional baile de máscaras. –dijo con desprecio– Y como es también tradicional, ninguna viene a mi nombre. –añadió en tono sarcástico.

Invariablemente, durante la primera semana de septiembre no se hablaba de otra cosa en la escuela que no fuera del fastuoso y exclusivo baile que los Malfoy celebraban en su mansión, precedido por una exquisita cena. Los que habían sido invitados, se complacían en contar todos los detalles. Los que no, procuraban esconder la envidia y la decepción de no haber sido incluidos en la elitista lista. A no ser que fuera un Gryffindor, en cuyo caso, proclamaba a los cuatro vientos su agradecimiento a Merlín por no haberse visto obligado a rechazar tal invitación y por supuesto, a poner su mayor esfuerzo en desacreditar la susodicha fiesta.

–¿Sabes Harry? –dijo Dean con un brillo pícaro en su mirada– Los Malfoy serán lo que tú quieras, pero con todo el duelo de nuestro corazón, tenemos que reconocer que a sus fiestas siempre consiguen que asita lo mejor de lo mejor.

–¿Y? –preguntó Harry alzando una ceja, temiendo lo que su amigo iba a proponer.

–Pues, que no creo que se den cuenta si unos cuantos enmascarados más engrosan su lista de invitados.

En ese momento, ya también en los ojos de Harry bailaba un brillo malicioso y una sonrisa peligrosa bordeaba sus labios. El merodeador que llevaba dentro, empezaba a acallar al desdichado enamorado.

–Creo que esto pesa demasiado para ti, pequeña. –dijo desatando de la pata de la lechuza las tres invitaciones.

Al principio, la pequeña ave le dio unos cuantos picotazos, ya que sabía que aquellos muchachos no eran los destinatarios de sus mensajes, pero después al sentirse libre de su carga, alzó aliviada el vuelo y se perdió en los cielos del Callejón Diagon.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Lucius Malfoy se encontraba cómodamente sentado en su sillón de cuero favorito, en su estudio, saboreando una copa de brandy junto a su invitado.

–Pero Potter queda obligado bajo igual penalidad que yo. –dijo observando con sus acerados ojos grises la copa de fino cristal que sostenía elegantemente entre sus dedos– el pago de las multas que el Ministro ha decidido imponer a partir de ahora a cualquier Gryffindor o Slytherin que se atreva a lanzar un hechizo fuera de lugar, saldrá directamente de nuestros bolsillos.

Lord Voldemort sonrió. Al parecer Cornelius Fudge había encontrado al fin la solución idónea para detener aquel hervir de sangres y varitas. No hay como tocarle el bolsillo a alguien para hacerle reconsiderar posturas.

–Ambos gozáis de honrosa consideración –dijo– y es muy lamentable que hayáis vivido enemistados tanto tiempo.

Malfoy se limitó a hacer un lánguido gesto de fastidio, mientras su acompañante le miraba de forma penetrante antes de abordar la cuestión que le interesaba.

–Y dime, Lucius¿qué has decidido sobre mi propuesta?

La exquisita educación de Malfoy le impidió dejar escapar en ese momento un bufido de molestia.

–Mi querido Tom, –habló– no puedo más que repetirte lo que otras veces dije. Draco es todavía demasiado joven. Aún no ha cumplido diecisiete años.

Sin embargo, Lord Voldemort no era persona que se diera fácilmente por vencida.

–Pero lo hará dentro de poco. –le recordó a Malfoy– Otros más jóvenes que él están ya felizmente desposados. Aunque pocos de ellos gocen de todo lo que yo puedo ofrecerle a Draco.

–Lo sé. –admitió Lucius– Pero prefiero que mi hijo acabe sus estudios, ya lo sabes. Sólo le queda un año en Hogwarts. Y me gustaría que después eligiera una carrera. La que él prefiera.

Lucius hizo una pequeña pausa, observando con atención al hombre sentado frente a él. Tom Riddle, por todos conocido como Lord Voldemort, era un mago poderoso. Disfrutaba de una buena posición, ya que tenía más cámaras en Gringotts de las que los propios gobblins podían recordar. De modales refinados y cuidada educación, calculó Lucius que debía andar sobre la treintena. Gozaba del respeto de la comunidad mágica, aunque decían las malas lenguas que parte era debido al temor que inspiraba su particular inclinación hacia las artes oscuras, punto que jamás había sido probado totalmente. De todas formas, no era una cuestión que preocupara a Lucius en demasía. También en su familia había habido siempre una cierta tendencia hacia un tipo de magia de la que nadie se vanagloriaría en público. Tenía que reconocer que Tom Riddle era uno de los mejores partidos del mundo mágico.

–Draco es todo lo que tengo, Tom. –dijo Lucius suavizando la dureza de su mirada– Es mi mundo. Mi orgullo. No deseo verle marchitar su juventud en un matrimonio demasiado temprano, sin haberla podido disfrutar antes.

Malfoy dejó la ya vacía copa sobre la mesita, a su lado, y cruzó elegantemente sus manos sobre el regazo, meditando detenidamente lo que iba a decir.

–Sin embargo, tienes mi permiso para cortejarle y lograr interesar su corazón, si así lo deseas. Una acogida suya, como objeto de su elección, tendrá mi voto favorable. –Lord Voldemort asintió levemente con la cabeza en señal de que aceptaba las condiciones– Esta noche, como ya es tradicional, –prosiguió Lucius– Narcisa y yo damos una fiesta a la que asistirán personas de nuestra estimación. Por supuesto, estas invitado a ella, y de esta forma, mi hijo podrá conocerte.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Draco estaba en la biblioteca de la mansión, sumergido en la interesante lectura de un libro sobre pociones, cuando Daphne apareció con un pequeño "plof" ante él.

–Su madre reclama su presencia, joven amo. –declaró la elfina con voz algo chillona.

–¿Dónde está? –preguntó éste cerrando con pesar su libro.

–En la salita, joven amo.

Draco atravesó los tres pasillos que separaban ambas estancias, con Daphne detrás, dando pequeños saltitos para poder seguirle el paso. Sólo esperaba que su madre no hubiera interrumpido su interesante lectura, solo para recordarle una vez más el protocolo de la fiesta. Se lo sabía de memoria.

–Oh, cariño, aquí estás. –dijo Narcisa sonriendo al ver entrar su hijo.

Draco se inclinó para besar a su madre en la mejilla.

–¿Me buscabas, madre?

–El joven amo estaba en la biblioteca, ama. –declaró Daphne sin ser preguntada.

Narcisa dirigió una mirada severa a la elfina, al tiempo que hacia un gesto a su hijo para que se sentara junto a ella en el sofá.

–Si, quería hablar contigo, Draco. –empezó Narcisa– Tu padre y yo hemos estado conversando y ha dejado en mis manos el asunto del que quiero tratar.

Narcisa tomó la mano de su hijo, gesto que puso a Draco en guardia.

–En poco más de un mes cumplirás diecisiete años, Draco. Alcanzarás la mayoría de edad.

–Sí, –chilló la pequeña elfina– recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando me entregó al joven amo para que le cuidara. ¡Era un bebé precioso!

Narcisa dirigió otra severa mirada a la elfina, que parada junto a Draco, miraba a su hijo con verdadero embeleso. Le había cuidado desde que era un bebé y seguía haciéndolo. Lucius con frecuencia la amonestaba diciéndole que le permitía demasiadas confianzas a una elfina excesivamente descarada para su gusto. Y aunque Narcisa se lo reconocía, también le recordaba que no había nada que Daphne no estuviera dispuesta a hacer por su hijo. Sentía verdadera devoción por Draco.

–Dime, hijo¿has pensado alguna vez en el matrimonio? –preguntó.

Draco miró a su madre, aturdido. Aquella pregunta era la última que hubiera esperado.

–En realidad, no. –reconoció.

–Bien, tal vez ya sea tiempo. –Draco alzó elegantemente una ceja y por unos segundos Narcisa creyó ver a Lucius en ese gesto– Has asistido ya a las bodas de algunos de tus amigos y amigas. Desposarse a tu edad no es tan extraño, hijo.

–Lo sé, madre. –admitió Draco, algo confundido– Solo que... si las cosas no han cambiado, para casarse hay que tener antes una pareja, creo.

–Tienes razón. –Narcisa le sonrió con cariño, tratando de aliviar la tensión que aquella inesperada conversación parecía estar provocando en su hijo– El asunto es que hay alguien que se ha interesado por ti, Draco. Y tu padre le ha dado permiso para cortejarte, siempre y cuando él sea de tu agrado.

–¿Le conozco? –preguntó Draco intrigado.

–Tal vez le hayas visto alguna vez. –dijo ella– Se trata de Lord Voldemort.

La elfina soltó un estridente chillido.

–¡El mismísimo Lord Voldemort, joven amo¡Cuán afortunado es mi joven amo!

Draco se estrujó el cerebro, tratando de recordar al mago que causaba tanto entusiasmo en su elfina y que por el tono de la conversación, parecía no desagradar tampoco a su madre.

–Creo que no le recuerdo, madre. –dijo al fin.

–No te preocupes, cariño. Le conocerás esta noche. A tu padre y a mí nos agrada. Sin embargo, –recalcó– es a tu corazón al que debe prendar.

–Si vosotros consideráis que podría ser adecuado para mí, madre, entonces debo darle una oportunidad. –aceptó el joven.

Narcisa sonrió satisfecha y al mismo tiempo orgullosa de su hijo.

–Bien Draco, prepárate para la cena. Nuestros invitados no tardarán en llegar.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ron Weasley había secundado con entusiasmo el plan de sus dos amigos. A pesar de lo acaecido tan solo dos días antes en el Callejón Diagon. Tanto él como Harry se habían escabullido de casa con la excusa de ir con Dean a una discoteca muggle y con la promesa de no volver demasiado tarde. Los padres de Dean eran muggles, así que sencillamente les había dicho que se iba de marcha con sus dos amigos. La intención de los tres jóvenes no era la de buscar problemas, sino la de que su presencia pasara completamente inadvertida. La gracia de la hazaña estaba en colarse en la mansión Malfoy para después, una vez empezado el curso, vanagloriarse de ello y restregárselo por las narices a los Slytherins, especialmente por las de Draco Malfoy.

–No quiero pensar en lo que mi padre haría si llega a enterarse. –dijo Ron sin poder evitar sentirse algo nervioso a pesar de todo– Ya no digamos Hermione...

Harry sonrió ante la mención de su amiga. Después pensó que en su caso, sería su madre quien le impondría un severo castigo de llegar a enterarse, ya que estaba seguro de contar con la tácita aprobación de su padre. Aunque, con ese asunto de las multas, dudó por unos instantes sobre si a James Potter le haría mucha gracia que sorprendieran a su hijo en casa de su enemigo llegado el caso. El otro aliciente que le había impulsado hacia aquella descabellada aventura, había sido la insistencia de Ron y Dean en demostrarle que cuando una escoba se rompe, otra mucho mejor la sustituye y que seguramente en aquel baile encontraría montones de jóvenes tan atractivos e interesantes como el que ahora mismo causaba tanto sufrimiento a su corazón.

Las invitaciones que habían sustraído sirvieron para sortear las barreras anti-aparición que rodeaban la mansión de los Malfoy. Y una vez en la entrada nadie les detuvo, ya que los que hasta allí llegaban era seguro que habían sido invitados. Protegidos tras sus máscaras, atravesaron el señorial vestíbulo y siguiendo las indicaciones de los elfos al servicio de aquella casa, llegaron hasta el inmenso salón, inmerso ya en el bullicio del baile. Contemplaron atónitos la fastuosidad del fabuloso escenario que se extendía ante sus ojos. Magos embutidos en elegantes y refinadas túnicas; brujas engalanadas con sus mejores joyas y exuberantes vestidos; la orquesta al fondo, tocando una maravillosa pieza.

–Empiezo a pensar que no ha sido tan buena idea venir aquí. –gimió Ron, que a pesar de vestir la túnica de gala de su hermano Percy, no llegaba ni mucho menos a la altura de los ropajes que en aquel salón se exhibían.

–¡No seas paranoico, Ron! –susurró Harry dando un pequeño empujón para que atravesara el umbral del salón de una vez– Separémonos. –sugirió después– Prestad atención a los detalles y a los invitados para poder después recordarlos y que esas serpientes no puedan acusarnos de mentir sobre nuestra presencia aquí.

–Anda con cuidado y buena caza... –le dijo Dean con un guiño.

–No tengo ánimo para nada que no sea fastidiar, una vez en Hogwarts, a estos malditos Slytherins. –gruñó Harry.

–Pues yo pienso bailar y divertirme. –le replicó su amigo con una amplia sonrisa.

Y los tres jóvenes tomaron direcciones distintas, perdiéndose entre los invitados.

Draco tenía que reconocer que Tom Riddle era un hombre interesante. Elegante, educado y de conversación culta y amena. El rubio heredero sabía que su padre jamás le pondría en manos de alguien que no le inspirara la más absoluta confianza, así que trató de poner su mejor voluntad en encontrar en aquel mago el detalle que inspirara a su corazón para llegar a amarle. Estaba dispuesto a pasar por alto la diferencia de edad. Al fin y al cabo, más valía un hombre experimentado y saciado de la vida, que guiara su propia inexperiencia y deseara aposentar su vida junto a la suya, evitándole el disgusto de futuras infidelidades. Riddle era también un hombre rico. Su fortuna se igualaba a la de su familia o era incluso superior, por lo que ambos se desenvolvían en el mismo ambiente social. Por tanto, sus amistades probablemente tendrían muchos puntos de coincidencia con las suyas. Y lo que era más importante, contaba con la aprobación de sus padres. Además, Lord Voldemort era atractivo. Alto, de espaldas anchas y firmes. Draco, que era un joven alto, justo le llegaba a la barbilla. Su pelo era negro y lo llevaba corto, cuidadosamente peinado hacia atrás. Pero a pesar de su belleza, sus facciones eran agresivas y la dureza de su mentón le daba un aire autoritario. Sin embargo, fue en sus ojos color avellana, algo rasgados y brillantes, donde el joven Malfoy había encontrado la barrera que le obligaba a seguir buscando en aquel hombre un motivo que lograra atraerle y despertar algún sentimiento. Eran fríos e inflexibles y a pesar de las palabras amables que vertían sus labios, Draco sentía que su mirada le devoraba más allá del límite que dos personas que acaban de conocerse deberían permitirse. Mientras bailaban, el brazo de Riddle rodeaba su cintura de forma demasiado posesiva, manteniéndole tan pegado a él que resultaba embarazoso. Después de la tercera pieza, trató de encontrase con la mirada de su padre para hacerle saber que necesitaba ser sutilmente rescatado. No quería ofender al que de momento era tan solo un invitado, declinando continuar con un baile que Riddle parecía no tener intención de concluir. No obstante, tanto Lucius como Narcisa estaban muy ocupados atendiendo a sus invitados y ninguno de los dos apreció los discretos pero desesperados intentados de su hijo por llamar su atención.

–Se me permitís, señor y no tenéis inconveniente, os devolveré a nuestro anfitrión una vez me haya obsequiado con el baile que me prometió.

Un rápido destello de roja furia cruzó los ojos de Lord Voldemort. Pero solo fue un instante. Nada que el joven moreno en cuya mano depositó gentilmente la de Draco, fuera capaz de percibir. Por su parte, Draco, a pesar de que no recordaba haber prometido baile alguno, no pudo evitar sentirse francamente aliviado. La mano que ahora envolvía la suya, lo hacía de forma suave y amable. Y el brazo que le rodeaba, sólo le acompañaba, haciéndole sentir cómodo.

–Así que te prometí un baile... –dijo Draco para iniciar la conversación.

–En realidad, no. –confesó su nueva pareja– Pero te veías tan desesperado, que decidí comportarme como un caballero y acudir en tu ayuda.

–Me avergüenza haber sido tan obvio, –reconoció Draco con cierto apuro– aunque sin duda te lo agradezco.

Durante unos minutos se limitaron a evolucionar al compás de la bella melodía que en esos momentos sonaba en el concurrido salón. Sus movimientos eran tan armoniosamente sincronizados, que parecía que ambos estuvieran habituados a danzar juntos, compenetrándose perfectamente. Draco observaba en silencio a su inesperada pareja, tratando de adivinar el rostro que se escondía bajo la máscara, que sólo dejaba al descubierto su boca, delineada por unos labios sumamente tentadores.

–¿Te conozco? –preguntó al fin ante el prolongado silencio.

–Por supuesto. –fue la escueta respuesta.

Y viendo que su acompañante no parecía muy dispuesto a seguir con la conversación, decidió insistir.

–¿Tenemos amigos comunes?

Una sincera sonrisa surcó los labios de su acompañante, antes de torcerse en una pequeña mueca.

–No precisamente amigos, pero digamos que si conocidos.

Y tras sus palabras, un nuevo silencio que empezó a exasperar un poco a Draco.

–O eres demasiado tímido o no tienes habilidad para la conversación. –le dijo en tono irónico al cabo de pocos segundos.

El joven moreno sonrió nuevamente y por primera vez, Draco logró atrapar la esquiva mirada que se escondía tras la máscara. Sus ojos eran verdes. Hermosamente verdes.

–Ninguna de las dos cosas. –respondió su acompañante sin perder la sonrisa.

–Entonces¿por qué te empeñas en ocultar tu identidad? –quiso saber Draco.

El otro joven tardó unos momentos en responder, como si considerara cual debía ser su respuesta.

–Porque temo que en cuanto la averigües, vas a mandarme al otro extremo del salón de un contundente Expelliarmus. –susurró el moreno esta vez junto a su oído– Y por increíble que pudiera parecerte si la conocieras, deseo seguir gozando de tu compañía.

Su voz había sonado tan particularmente intensa, que por un momento Draco sintió un remolino de calor extenderse por su cuerpo, para acabar concentrándose en sus pálidas mejillas. Calor que pronto se convirtió en una pequeña hoguera, a razón de las palabras que siguieron.

–Porque jamás esperé que verte aquí esta noche pudiera enredar mi corazón de tal forma. –continuó susurrando su acompañante– Que tus ojos atraparían los míos y desearían que todos los amaneceres fueran grises, para no olvidarlos. Y que ese gris se extendiera hasta el anochecer, para que la plata que ilumina el cielo siguiera recordándomelos hasta el siguiente amanecer. Y al mismo tiempo, desearían una noche eterna, donde la luna desplegara su pálido brillo evocando la hermosa palidez de tu piel. Rivalizando sus tenues rayos con la suave cascada que enmarca tu rostro.

Por Merlín que Draco ya no sabía si le prefería callado o haciendo gala de esa oratoria cuya ausencia segundos antes le había reprochado. Porque cada palabra pronunciada llenaba su corazón del ansia de oír más. Aquella voz arrullaba sus sentidos en una deliciosa complacencia, alborotando sentimientos hasta ese momento ignorados. No había apreciado el momento en el que, mientras le hablaba, sus mejillas se habían rozado hasta quedar apoyadas la una en la otra, y aún así, se dio cuenta de que no deseaba apartarla. Ni recordó el instante en que la cortés distancia que hasta entonces habían mantenido, había desaparecido para dejar que sus cuerpos tomaran conciencia el uno del otro. Tampoco le molestó, como había sucedido con Riddle, que su brazo ahora le rodeara de forma más estrecha, haciendo aquel gesto más íntimo y sin embargo, sintiéndolo tan natural.

–Vine a ahogar mi pena por un amor que terminó –musito su acompañante finalmente cuando la música cesó y ambos tuvieron que separarse– y me marcharé ahogándome en otra por uno que nunca podrá empezar.

Pero cuando el joven moreno hizo gesto de retirarse, Draco le detuvo.

–Mi habitación está en el ala norte, justo frente al jardín de acacias. –dijo lentamente, apenas arrastrando cada sílaba– Las puertas de mi balcón estarán abiertas.

Draco pudo apreciar perfectamente la sorpresa, y después el entusiasmo que brillaron en los ojos de su anónima pareja de baile.

–No creas que vas a desaparecer de aquí tan fácilmente, sin que antes yo descubra quien eres. –le advirtió Draco alzando una ceja en actitud retadora.

–¿Y si el descubrimiento no te gusta? –preguntó a su vez el moreno.

–Me arriesgaré. –una amplia sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Draco– Espero que hayas traído escoba.

Blaise Zabini se había cansado de dar vueltas por el salón, contemplando aburrido el entusiasmo que se desplegaba en la pista de baile. No le gustaba bailar. Se había pasado la noche esquivando a cuantos y cuantas pretendían acercarse a él con el propósito de invitarle a hacerlo. Así que se había entretenido haciendo una de las cosas que mejor sabía hacer: observar. Había estado miles de veces en aquel salón. Sus padres eran íntimos amigos de los Malfoy y por tanto, él y Draco se conocían desde niños. Habían crecido juntos. Ingresado en Hogwarts juntos y como no podía ser menos, los dos eran Slytherin. Blaise siempre había sido muy protector con Draco, y junto con aquellas dos cabezas huecas de Crabbe y Goyle, le habían apartado y defendido de cuantas triquiñuelas y maquinaciones aquellos malditos Gryffindor habían tramado contra ellos durante los últimos seis años. A veces Draco le decía con cierta sorna, no exenta de razón, que el Malfoy debía haber sido él, ya que su sangre hervía mucho más deprisa que la suya propia cuando el apellido Potter era nombrado. Y era cierto. Blaise odiaba tan profundamente a los Potter como si fuera su propio apellido el enfrentado a esa familia de magos.

Siguió con la mirada al joven moreno que acaba de dejar a Draco con una sonrisa en los labios, preguntándose quien sería aquel que había sido capaz de derribar la fría fachada que su amigo solía mantener en público. Porque esa no era su habitual sonrisa de compromiso, sino totalmente radiante y sincera. Decidió no perder al moreno de vista mientras se escabullía entre los invitados en dirección a la entrada del salón. Un joven pelirrojo de aire nervioso le esperaba allí. O eso creyó, porque ambos entablaron conversación inmediatamente. Por su aspecto, debían tener su misma edad. Y mientras les observaba, la comprensión llegaba poco a poco a su mente. Cuando un tercer joven de color se les unió un par de minutos después, apretó sus puños con rabia. Ya pocas dudas le quedaban sobre la identidad de aquel joven. Tal vez a él solo no hubiera sido capaz de identificarle. Pero verle junto a sus acompañantes confirmaba sus sospechas. ¿Cómo se atrevía aquel miserable a venir hasta allí con sus amigos, cubierto con aquel grotesco antifaz para hacer burla y escarnio de aquella brillante fiesta¡Por su honor que le molería a maldiciones sin ningún remordimiento!

–¿Qué sucede, Blaise? –Lucius Malfoy detuvo al alterado joven en su camino hacia las puertas del salón– ¿Te ha dado plantón alguna linda muchacha?

–¡Señor Malfoy, ese es un Potter! –respondió Zabini señalando sin reparo hacia donde se encontraban los tres Gryffindor– ¡Seguramente ha venido para burlarse de su fiesta!

Lucius dirigió la mirada hacia donde el amigo de su hijo señalaba, pero nada en su expresión dio a entender que la afirmación del furioso joven a su lado le preocupara.

–¿Es el joven Potter? –preguntó.

–¡El mismo¡Y los otros dos son Weasley y Thomas!

–Cálmate, Blaise. –le apaciguó Lucius– Déjale en paz puesto que se comporta con corrección. Y nada más lejos de mi intención que causarle en mi casa cualquier agravio que después pudiera derivar en agravios más serios con su padre. –sus ojos grises se endurecieron en una serie advertencia– Así que compórtate y no te ocupes de él.

Blaise asintió en silencio, sintiendo la sangre agolparse en sus sienes de pura rabia. ¡Era una vergüenza¡La presencia de Potter allí, una verdadera afrenta! Y aunque ahora se viera en la obligación de obedecer a su anfitrión y tragarse su cólera, ya encontraría el momento en el que aquella intrusión pagaría su justo precio.

Draco había llamado a su elfina tan pronto su misterioso acompañante le había dado la espalda y le había ordenado seguir al joven y averiguar su nombre. No le gustaba jugar con desventaja. A Daphne no le había costado mucho mezclarse con los demás elfos que iban de un lado a otro sirviendo a los invitados y pulular alrededor de los tres jóvenes enfrascados en una conversación que creían privada, mientras se dirigían hacia vestíbulo para abandonar la mansión. El nombre del joven moreno era Harry y así se lo hizo saber a su amo tan pronto volvió a su lado. _Porque temo que en cuanto la averigües, vas a mandarme al otro extremo del salón de un contundente Expelliarmus,_ recordó Draco. Esas habían sido sus palabras. Un nudo ahogó su garganta al entender que el que podía ser su primer amor, había nacido de su primer odio. Demasiado pronto su corazón le había aceptado y demasiado tarde le había conocido, cuando ya se lo había arrebatado. ¡Sorprendente principio de amor, que tuviera que enamorarse de su aborrecido enemigo: Harry Potter!


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II**

Harry balbuceó excusas absurdas y apresuradas cuando llegaron al lugar donde habían escondido sus escobas. Y ante la mirada atónita de sus dos amigos, su Saeta de Fuego salió disparada a toda velocidad, del mismo modo que lo hacía cuando su dueño divisaba la snitch dorada durante un partido.

–Son imaginaciones mías, o Harry ha salido zumbando en sentido contrario al que se encuentra su casa. –dijo Dean todavía perplejo– Porque si no me equivoco, en esa dirección está el lugar del que ahora mismo venimos. –dirigió una mirada inquieta a su pelirrojo compañero– ¿No sería mejor seguirle?

–¡Bah¡Déjale! –Ron esbozó una sonrisa divertida– Mucho me parece que Harry ha pasado página y todo ese sufrimiento que parecía corroerle esta tarde, ha caído ya en el olvido.

¡Vamos, que vuela detrás de otro amor ciego! –sonrió también Dean, aliviado.

Ron dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada.

–Los amores de Harry siempre son ciegos, por eso nunca da en el blanco. –se burló sin malicia el pelirrojo– Pronto estará guarecido en algún rincón oscuro, supongamos que bien acompañado y preparándose el terreno para un nuevo desengaño.

–¡Pues vámonos! –dijo Dean montando en su escoba– Porque es inútil buscar a quien no quiere ser encontrado.

Y ambos amigos emprendieron el vuelo de regreso a sus hogares.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El aire nocturno batía contra su rostro, enredando sus cabellos negros, tan embrollados como sus pensamientos. Su escoba volaba tan deprisa como su corazón latía, nervioso y excitado. Y temeroso. Tenía que ser un hechizo muy poderoso el que había rendido sus sentidos esa noche tan pronto sus ojos se habían posado en la persona de su rubio enemigo. En realidad, su intención había sido evitarle. Si con alguien no quería topar esa noche era con Draco Malfoy. Y como suele suceder, lo contrario a lo que más deseas, es lo que primero acontece. Cuando Ron, Dean y él se habían separado, sus pasos le dirigieron hacía la parte del amplio salón que daba a los hermosos jardines que rodeaban la mansión. Y justo delante de uno de los ventanales que permanecían abiertos para dejar correr el aire en el abarrotado recinto, estaba él. Inconfundible pelo platinado resaltando entre el mar de cabelleras negras que le rodeaban. Incluida la de su pareja de baile. Su primer instinto había sido el de volver sobre sus pasos y alejarse de más que de posibles problemas. Pero algo le retuvo, clavando sus pies en aquel rincón discreto donde permaneció durante largo rato. Sólo contemplándole. Comprobando que Malfoy brillaba con luz propia. Tuvo que admirar la elegancia de sus gestos, el donaire de sus pasos deslizándose sobre las baldosas de blanco mármol. Su cuerpo esbelto, tan flexible como un junco mecido por el viento en los brazos de aquel hombre que le ceñía con codicia, como si temiera que alguien pudiera arrebatárselo. Se preguntó quien sería aquel mago a quien Malfoy sonreía, con el que parecía mantener tan animada conversación mientras bailaban. El Slytherin se veía tan distinto a como Harry acostumbraba a verle en Hogwarts, que le costaba aceptar que fuera el mismo Malfoy con el que intercambiaban miradas de odio, en el mejor de los casos, tan solo de desprecio. Nunca le había visto bajo la luz con la que ahora le envolvía su mirada. Jamás se había dado cuenta de la delicadeza de sus facciones, de la belleza de sus rasgos. De que Draco Malfoy era hermoso.

Y después, había percibido aquel tenue destello de molestia en sus ojos. Ese gesto casi imperceptible de incomodidad. La soterrada ansiedad con la que su mirada de plata había recorrido el salón en busca de Harry no sabía exactamente quien. Pero de lo que sí estuvo seguro, fue de que el Slytherin trataba de encontrar a la persona que le librara de su acompañante, sin mucho éxito. Y que no lograrlo, le estaba causando un cierto desespero. Antes de que se diera el tiempo suficiente para pensarlo con prudencia, Harry estaba dando unos corteses golpecitos en el hombro de aquel hombre, reclamando un baile que no le había sido prometido. Una inequívoca expresión de alivio en el rostro de Malfoy, le dio la seguridad de que había hecho lo correcto. Después su bocaza, como siempre, le había perdido. Esa mala costumbre de que su corazón hablara sin pedir permiso.

El jardín de acacias estaba justo bajo él. Aminoró la velocidad y descendió suavemente, hasta quedar oculto entre sus ramas, desde donde divisó el balcón del que Malfoy le había hablado. Y despejando las dudas que le habían asaltado durante el corto trayecto, él estaba allí. Esperándole. Se había desprendido de la túnica de gala y a no ser por su rubio cabello, ahora casi blanco por aquella desmayada luz que la luna reflejaba también sobre su pálido rostro, no habría podido distinguirle enfundado en su oscuro atuendo. Estaba inmóvil, con los codos apoyados en el barandal de piedra. Sólo su cabeza se movía de vez en cuando, seguramente oteando el cielo, esperando verle aparecer en cualquier momento. No iba a hacerle esperar más.

–Como ves, he respondido a tu amable invitación. –dijo tan pronto llegó frente a él, deteniendo su escoba ante el balcón.

Había aparecido tan de repente, que Draco se había erguido, sobresaltado. Pero sus labios esbozaron inmediatamente una sonrisa al tiempo que sus ojos denotaban sorpresa mezclada con cierto alivio.

–¿Acaso no creíste que acudiera? –preguntó Harry sonriendo a su vez.

Voló lentamente hacia el interior del balcón y descendió hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo. Draco se acercó a él, esta vez con una sonrisa que Harry no supo descifrar.

Era él. Por supuesto que era él. Nadie más montaba en escoba de esa forma, reconoció el rubio para sí.

–No lo dudé ni un segundo... –ágilmente sus dedos arrancaron la máscara del rostro del Gryffindor– ...Potter. ¿Cuándo un Gryffindor que se precie ha dejado pasar la oportunidad de demostrar que no se amedrenta ante nada, aunque para ello tenga que meterse en... un nido de serpientes? –añadió con sorna.

Harry parpadeó confuso y su instinto evaluó si era el momento de coger nuevamente su escoba y salir zumbando de allí o por el contrario seguir el juicio de su corazón de que aquellos ojos grises le estaba invitando a quedarse.

–¿Te has quedado ahora sin palabras, león? –se burló Draco– Buena maña te diste con ellas hace tan solo un rato, abajo en el salón. ¿O acaso tu discurso fue tan solo la bufonada que creíste que tu máscara protegería?

–Si eso es lo que crees¿por qué me invitaste? –preguntó el Gryffindor, embargado por el repentino temor de que, una vez descubierto, le despidiera a cajas destempladas.

–Porque todavía no sabía que eras tú. –respondió Draco francamente– Y desconocía tu habilidad para turbar el corazón con palabras tan perfectas.

–Así¿tu corazón se siente turbado? –inquirió Harry, esperanzado de nuevo.

–Más bien burlado. –respondió Draco sin poder evitar verter en su tono cierta decepción.

–No hubo burla en ninguna de las palabras que antes pronuncié. –aseguró el Gryffindor cerrando la distancia entre ambos– Sólo vocalicé la evidencia que se presentaba ante mis ojos.

Draco retrocedió un paso, inseguro. Deseando creerle y temiendo su mentira. Ansiando decirle que su corazón le anhelaba y recelando al mismo tiempo en entregárselo.

–Pareces olvidar quien eres. –dijo a pesar de todo, manteniéndose firme– Y también cual es mi familia.

Harry avanzó de nuevo y esta vez Draco no reculó, sino que tuvo que poner sus cinco sentidos en esconder el estremecimiento que asaltó su cuerpo cuando los brazos del Gryffindor le rodearon suavemente, casi con timidez. El Slytherin alzó sus manos, que quedaron reposando en el pecho del joven frente a él, indecisas en apartarle.

–Olvidaré mi nombre, si para ti es odioso; –susurró entonces Harry de la misma forma en que lo había hecho poco antes, mientras bailaban– renunciaré a mi apellido por ser para ti el de un enemigo.

Su voz logró que nuevamente cada centímetro de su pálida piel se erizara. Draco sabía que aquellos ojos no mentían. La intensidad de su mirada, la calidez con la que envolvía la suya, no podían ser fingidas. Contempló el rostro que le habían enseñado a odiar y que ahora, por alguna razón que tan solo Merlín conocía, hacía latir su corazón tan deprisa que golpeaba contra su pecho de forma casi dolorosa. Deseó la boca que en lugar de insultos, regalaba sus oídos con palabras dulces hasta esa misma noche jamás imaginadas. Aguardó la sonrisa que cada vez que iluminaba sus ojos verdes y sus deseables labios le dejaban sin respiración.

–¿Sabes lo que sucedería si alguien te descubriera aquí? –le recordó, inquieto– Algunos de mis allegados son demasiado pródigos en hechizos mal intencionados, por decirlo de forma suave.

–No hay hechizo ni conjuro, ni siquiera maleficio capaz de arrancar lo que esta noche ha nacido aquí. –respondió Harry poniendo la mano sobre su corazón– Ya no hay encantamiento capaz de apartarme de tu lado. Porque esta noche me has embrujado y no quiero que nadie me libere.

–Estas loco... –musitó Draco complacido.

–Sólo por ti.

Las manos de Harry abandonaron la cintura del Slytherin para tomar el bello rostro entre sus manos y acercarlo al suyo. Su mirada se detuvo unos instantes en la gris, que le devolvió su consentimiento. Besó sus labios suavemente, apenas rozándolos. Draco cerró los ojos, completamente entregado a aquel primer contacto. Sus manos dejaron el pecho del Gryffindor para abrazarse a él, al tiempo que su boca buscaba la húmeda tibieza que acababa de probar. Las manos de Harry liberaron el rostro del rubio para estrecharle contra su cuerpo y hundirse esta vez en la boca que ahora se abría para él. Le besó lentamente, saboreando cada caricia que le era devuelta, disfrutando de las manos que recorrían su espalda tan despacio como la lengua que agasajaba la suya.

–Tienes que marcharte –musitó Draco pasados unos minutos– Los últimos invitados deber haberse ido ya y mi madre no tardará en aparecer para preguntarme... –vaciló– ... cómo ha ido todo. Tal vez mi padre la acompañe.

Draco había dudado en mencionar el nombre del hombre al que sus padres esperaban que se uniera algún día. Pero no quiso romper aquel idílico momento entre los brazos de Harry con el recuerdo del mago que ahora, más que nunca, detestaba.

–Harry, por favor... –insistió siendo al fin él quien, renuente, abandonó el cálido refugio que le acogía– ...no quisiera que esta noche tan perfecta acabara en un disgusto.

Harry obedeció remiso.

–No sé si aguantaré hasta mañana las ansias de volverte a ver... –acarició con ternura su mejilla– ...de besarte... –unió sus labios a los del Slytherin en un corto beso– ...de tocarte...

–Nos veremos en el tren, dentro de unas horas... –trató de consolarle Draco mientras sus labios eran nuevamente acariciados– ...aunque no creo prudente que nos vean juntos... mmm... Harry...

–Tienes razón. –convino por fin el Gryffindor, liberando su boca– Más vale que de momento nadie sepa de este encuentro. Ni de los que vendrán. –sonrió ilusionado.

Y de repente, la estridente voz de Daphne les devolvió a la realidad.

–¡Joven amo¡Mi señora ama le reclama, joven amo!

Draco empujó a Harry hacia la oscuridad de la esquina donde la luna no alcanzaba a derramar su descolorida luz.

–Dile que voy enseguida, Daphne. –respondió Draco recuperando el aplomo que durante unos segundos había perdido.

La elfina, obediente, volvió al interior de la habitación para dar el recado.

–¡Ahora si debes irte! –susurró Draco– ¡Vete antes de que salga a buscarme otra vez!

–¿Pensarás en mí? –preguntó Harry desde la umbría de su rincón.

–Pensaré. –respondió Draco ya nervioso.

–¿Soñaras conmigo? –volvió a preguntar el Gryffindor, haciendo méritos para acabar con la paciencia de su amado.

–¡Soñaré! –dijo Draco entre dientes– ¡Así que vete antes de que soñarte se convierta en pesadilla!

Harry salió de la oscuridad que le ocultaba con su escoba ya en la mano.

–Bésame, –rogó– el camino es largo y quiero llevar tu sabor en mis labios.

–Gryffindor tonto... –musitó Draco a pesar de todo muriéndose de ganas de complacerle– ¡Y ahora vete!

La voz de Narcisa Malfoy sonó peligrosamente cerca del balcón.

–Draco, hijo¿qué haces ahí fuera tanto rato?

Draco hizo un rápido y contundente gesto al Gryfindor para que se largara de una vez y éste, no sin antes soplar un beso en su dirección, desapareció a toda velocidad perdiéndose en la negrura de la noche.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ron y Hermione entraron en el compartimiento donde se encontraban el resto de sus amigos tras la tediosa reunión de prefectos.

–¡Cada año lo mismo! –se quejó Ron dejándose caer al lado de su hermana.

–No reniegues. –le amonestó Hermione haciéndolo a su lado– Al menos Malfoy no estaba. Siempre acabáis a la greña.

–La estúpida de Parkinson ha cumplido muy bien con el papel. –gruñó el pelirrojo.

–¿Habéis visto a Harry? –preguntó Ginny a su hermano.

–No. –respondió Hermione de inmediato, antes de que pudiera hacerlo Ron.

–¡Hace horas que se fue! –intervino Neville.

–Estará en algún otro compartimiento, saludando a los amigos. –dijo Ron, con aparente despreocupación– O con Dean. –añadió notando que éste no se encontraba allí.

–Dean fue a buscarle. –dijo su hermana– Hace rato.

Hermione miró a Ron, también intranquila.

–Tal vez debiéramos echar un vistazo, Ron. Somos prefectos y...

–Oh, vamos, Hermione. ¿Qué crees que puede pasar en un tren? –el pelirrojo soltó un resoplido– Esas serpientes no se atreverán a hacer nada en un lugar del que no puedan escapar después.

–Sigo pensando que... –empezó otra vez Hermione, ya en ese tono de "vamos a hacerlo porque yo lo digo" que sacaba de quicio a Ron.

Pero nadie supo lo que Hermione pensaba, porque en ese preciso momento se abrió la puerta del compartimiento para dejar paso a un más que feliz Gryffindor de pelo negro, mucho más alborotado de lo habitual. Harry se sentó en el asiento libre al lado de Neville, sin apreciar todas las miradas que en ese momento caían sobre él. Antes de que nadie pudiera preguntar se abrió nuevamente la puerta, que esta vez atravesó un preocupado y después muy cabreado Dean Thomas.

–¿Puede saberse donde estabas? –casi gritó al ver Harry tranquilamente sentado– ¡Te he buscado por todo el tren!

–Dando una vuelta, saludando gente. –respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

Y nadie pudo sacarle de ahí.

En otro vagón, no lejos de allí, un ciertamente histérico Blaise Zabini interrogaba de igual forma a Draco, quien se limitó a devolverle una mirada fría y soltarle un cortante "métete en tus asuntos".

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Las semanas siguientes fueron verdaderamente difíciles. Para los dos. Pero especialmente para Harry, mucho más efusivo y temperamental que su pareja. Además de tener que lidiar con la implacable persecución de la que era objeto por parte de un furibundo Blaise Zabini. Harry no acertaba a adivinar el porqué de aquel odio mucho más exacerbado de lo que era habitual dado que, con gran esfuerzo, había logrado silenciar a sus dos compañeros sobre su incursión a la mansión Malfoy. Había tenido que emplearse a fondo e inventar muchas excusas para convencerles de que era mejor mantener la relativa paz que, con la excepción de Zabini, se daba entre Gryffindor y Slytherin en aquellos momentos. Podía decirse que era el principio de curso más tranquilo que habían disfrutado en mucho tiempo. A pesar de que el Slytherin ya le hubiera retado en duelo en un par de ocasiones. Y en ambas, después de recibir toda clase de improperios e insultos y de haber estado a punto de recoger el guante, la mirada suplicante de Draco, siempre detrás de su enfurecido amigo, le había hecho tragarse su coraje y retroceder en su intención.

Miradas furtivas de mesa a mesa durante desayunos, comidas o cenas. Intercambio de palabras cargadas de dobles sentidos en los pasillos, pronunciadas con fingido desaire. Ojos que se buscaban ansiosos durante la clase de Pociones o de Transformaciones. Y lechuzas cansadas de llevar mensajes desde la torre de Gryffindor a las mazmorras de Slytherin y de las mazorras a la torre otra vez para concertar encuentros clandestinos en la Torre de Astronomía cada noche que era posible.

Una de esas noches, antes del toque de queda, Harry volaba por los pasillos en dirección a esa torre que, después de la de Gryffindor, se había convertido en su segundo hogar en Hogwarts. Habían tenido una dura semana de exámenes y ni él ni Draco se habían visto más que en las clases conjuntas y apenas a las horas de las comidas. Pero por fin era viernes por la noche y estaban tan ansiosos el uno del otro que habían decidido adelantar la hora habitual de su cita para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

La impaciencia de Harry por llegar a su destino le había llevado a una loca carrera, que al doblar una de las esquinas del largo pasillo, acabó abruptamente cuando arremetió contra el anciano Director de Hogwarts, quien tuvo apenas tiempo de sostenerse contra el muro para no caer al suelo.

–¿Dónde está el fuego, Harry? –preguntó con humor, a pesar de todo, Dumbledore.

–Lo siento Profesor. –se disculpó el joven– ¿Se encuentra bien?

–¡Oh, si! –sonrió éste– Por lo visto mis viejos huesos todavía son capaces de resistir los envites de la juventud.

Y como Harry hiciera gesto de volver a salir corriendo, el Director le retuvo con un gesto de su mano.

–Y dime¿a qué tanta prisa?

Harry sonrió, nervioso.

–Er… llego tarde. He quedado… –trató de parecer convincente– … y tengo que volver a mi sala común en… –consultó su reloj–… quince minutos, señor.

El Director pasó uno de su delgados brazos por los hombres del Gryffindor y empezó a caminar a su lado. Una sonrisa de complicidad asomó a sus labios. Miró a su alumno por encima de sus gafas de media luna, divertido ante la impaciencia que Harry apenas podía disimular.

–Debe ser una cita importante esta que te hace correr como un poseso por los pasillos. –Harry no respondió– Has tenido suerte de que fuera yo y no nuestro querido Profesor Snape quien tropezara contigo.

Esta vez Harry puso los ojos en blanco y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la indirecta del Director, sabedor de que, de haber sido así, en ese momento Gryffindor tendría un montón de puntos menos. Disimuladamente echó un nuevo vistazo a su reloj. Llegaba tarde. Y Draco era un fanático de la puntualidad, virtud en la que él no abundaba. Sin embargo, Dumbledore parecía no tener intención de soltarle.

–Déjame adivinar. –prosiguió el Director muy entretenido– ¿Tu corazón vuelve a latir después de haberme asegurado que no volvería a hacerlo nunca más? Aunque para estar muerto, debo decirte que tienes muy buen aspecto.

Dumbledore vio como su alumno enrojecía rabiosamente, seguramente recordando también la escena que tuvo lugar en su despacho poco antes de terminar el curso anterior. Cuando Harry había irrumpido en él con cara de desesperación, rogándole que le dejara ir a Londres aquel fin de semana para poder despedirse de Blake antes de que partiera a París. Petición a la que previamente su Directora de Casa, la Profesora McGonagall ya se había negado. Dumbledore trató de hacerle entender, de la mejor forma que pudo, que aquello era imposible; que ningún alumno podía abandonar la escuela bajo ningún motivo o circunstancia que no fuera de fuerza mayor. Y aquella no lo era. Después de una breve disertación sobre la juventud, el amor y sus circunstancias por parte del Director, Harry había abandonado el despacho inconsolable, asegurándole que su corazón jamás podría volver a latir por nadie más.

–Tal vez exageré… un poco. –admitió el Gryffindor avergonzado.

Dumbledore dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada, mientras daba unos golpecitos en el hombro de su alumno.

–Y bien, Harry¿vas a contarme quien es el afortunado que disfruta esta vez de la pasión de los Potter?

Harry miró al Director algo enfurruñado, porque el hombre parecía estar pasándoselo genial. Si bien él no se lo iba a pasar tan bien cuando llegara por fin a la Torre de Astronomía y Draco le hiciera pedacitos con la mirada y después tuviera que rogar y suplicar para arrancarle un beso. No le pondría las cosas nada fáciles para lo que pensaba pedirle esa noche.

–Supongo que no es un Gryffindor, ya que sino no andarías por aquí a estas horas. –prosiguió Dumbledore, empecinado en su interrogatorio.

–No, no lo es. –admitió Harry al fin.

Dumbledore sonrió.

–¿Otro Rawenclaw¿Un Hufflepuff?

Harry dejó escapar un profundo suspiro de resignación, dándose por vencido.

–Un Slytherin. –pronunció muy bajito.

Tanto que Dumbledore pensó que no había oído bien.

–Perdona, Harry, no sé si te he entendido porque... juraría que has dicho Slytherin.

–Eso he dicho. –reconoció el joven con otro suspiro. Un Slytherin que le iba a matar tan pronto le echara la vista encima.

Dumbledore parpadeó aturdido por lo inesperado de la confesión. ¡Un Gryffindor con un Slythein¡Merlín bendito! Aquello si era una sorpresa. Una agradable sorpresa. ¡Esa relación podría solucionar tantas cosas! Más teniendo en cuenta que el Gryffindor era Harry Potter.

–¿Y le amas? –preguntó con precaución, esperando que no se tratara de una burla de Gryffindor a la otra Casa.

Pero conocía a Harry, y aunque sabía tanto de su habilidad con la varita, como de su pericia para escabullirse después sin ser atrapado, estaba seguro de que el Gryffindor era incapaz de actuar de forma tan mezquina.

–Si, le amo. –reconoció su alumno– Le amo tanto que esta noche iba a pedirle… –sonrió algo azorado– …que se case conmigo.

Harry alzó los ojos hacia el anciano Profesor, que le miraba con estupor. Bueno, pensó el Gryffindor animado, parecía ser que al viejo Dumbledore todavía se le podía sorprender.

–Ya soy mayor de edad. –trató de explicar– Y él lo será en un par de días. Ya no necesitaremos el consentimiento de nuestros padres.

El Director de Hogwarts se detuvo de repente, tras lo cual se hizo un incómodo silencio.

–Pero Harry, –habló por fin Dumbledore saliendo de su trance– ese es un paso muy importante para que lo ignoren tus padres. Así como los de él. ¿Le darías ese disgusto a Lily? –preguntó el anciano que esa noche no ganaba para sorpresas.

–Es que… no hay otra forma. –respondió Harry apenado ante la mención de su madre– Nuestros padres no consentirán jamás.

–Bien, –dijo Dumbledore ya repuesto otra vez– yo puedo ayudaros, si lo deseáis. Hablaré con tus padres y los de ese joven. Estoy seguro de que James no se lo tomará tan mal una vez le conozca y compruebe cuanto os amáis. No se negará. Tus padres te quieren Harry, y desean que seas feliz. Aunque sea con un Slytherin. –sonrió Dumbledore, sin poder dejar de ver la ironía del asunto.

Observó que, aunque esperaba el efecto contrario, parecía que sus palabras habían entristecido todavía más a su alumno.

–No con este Slytherin, Profesor. –el joven titubeó antes de decir– Mi padre jamás aceptará a Draco Malfoy. Ni Lucius Malfoy me aceptará a mí.

–¡Merlín nos asista! –exclamó el Director sin poder evitarlo.

–¿Lo ve? –dijo Harry con amargo sarcasmo– ¡Hasta Ud. reconoce que es imposible!

Dumbledore empequeñeció todavía más sus ojos, totalmente concentrado. Miraba a Harry sin verle, mientras sus pensamientos corrían tan rápido como minutos antes lo hiciera su alumno por los pasillos. Una oportunidad única, se dijo. Los herederos de Potter y Malfoy enamorados y dispuestos a unirse en matrimonio. O al menos uno de ellos lo estaba. Y conocida la pasión de Harry, no creía que Draco tuviera opción anegarse. El entusiasmo del anciano Director crecía por momentos. La ocasión de que largos años de enemistad y disputas acabaran con aquel matrimonio era sin duda singular. No podía dejarla escapar. Las casas de Gryffindor y Slytherin por fin hermanadas, sin lanzarse hechizos la una a la otra detrás de cada esquina. Hogwarts nuevamente un remanso de paz… Y lo que era todavía más importante, James Potter y Lucius Malfoy sentados a una misma mesa, renunciando a sus rencillas y brindando por sus hijos. Bueno, tal vez conociendo a ese par se estaba precipitando un poco, reconoció. Pero todo se andaría.

–Bien, Harry –dijo con una satisfecha sonrisa que desconcertó al Gryffindor– celebraré ese matrimonio si el Sr. Malfoy te acepta. Después, a hechos consumados, James y Lucius tendrá que replantearse muchas cosas…

La primera expresión de su alumno fue de sorpresa, para dejar inmediatamente paso a una indudable agitación.

–Profesor… yo… –tartamudeó emocionado– ¡gracias!

–Y ahora, –le invitó Dumbledore con un gesto de su mano– corre a obtener esa respuesta.

Todavía no había terminado la frase, cuando su alumno ya había desaparecido como alma que lleva el viento en dirección a la Torre de Astronomía.

Esta vez Harry se la había ganado. ¡Vaya si se la había ganado! Una semana sin verle y se atrevía a hacerle esperar de forma tan poco cortés. Los ojos de Draco recorrían impacientes el camino desde la ventana de la torre, en cuyo marco se había apoyado, hasta la puerta, esperando que su amor apareciera de un momento a otro. Aunque iba a sudar tinta sino llegaba con una buena disculpa. Sus labios se fruncieron en un pequeño mohín. Sabía que no iba a resistirse demasiado cuando esos ojos verdes imploraran su perdón y seguidamente intentaran besarle. ¡Harry podía ser tan convincente cuando se lo proponía! Porque Draco amaba sus ojos, sus labios, sus manos; esa angelical expresión en su rostro de no haber lanzado jamás un hechizo mal intencionado; el rubor de sus mejillas cuando estaba excitado; el olor de su piel caliente y el sudor que la cubría después de haberle amado; los brazos que le refugiaban haciéndole sentir seguro; el pecho sobre el que solía quedarse dormido cuando estaba cansado; la voz que le susurraba palabras dulces, dejando sus sentidos embriagados; hasta esa enmarañada negrura a la que Harry llamaba pelo. Pero por encima de todo, amaba su corazón, el que se le entregaba en cada mirada y en cada gesto. Y si algo le reprochaba, era no haber sido el primero. Que Harry hubiera amado antes, aunque le jurara que él era verdaderamente el único, que su memoria había borrado todo recuerdo que no fuera el suyo.

Porque el corazón de Draco era tan virgen en amores como el resto de su cuerpo. La férrea educación recibida de su familia le había impedido cualquier desliz antes del matrimonio. Tenía que guardar su primera vez para el que algún día fuera su marido. Los Malfoy se regían todavía por normas y protocolos ancestrales, muchos de ellos en desuso incluso para los llamados magos de "sangre limpia", como era su caso. Reglas, que de no ser cumplidas, podían afectar fortunas y herencias. La respetabilidad y el honor de su apellido. Y Draco no había sido educado para incumplirlas. Algo avergonzado, se lo había acabado confesando a Harry cuando las caricias entre ambos habían empezado a ser más íntimas. El Gryffindor había sido tan comprensivo y cariñoso con él a partir de ese momento, que Draco no había podido sino amarle todavía más si cabe. Y no es que Harry no hubiera sido tierno y afectuoso hasta entonces. Pero oírle decir que no le importaba, que le amaba tanto que esperaría lo que fuera necesario, lo había sido todo para Draco. La confirmación que inconscientemente buscaba de que el Gryffindor le amaba realmente. Harry jamás llegaba más lejos de lo que él necesitaba, ni le pedía más de lo que Draco podía darle. Aunque la situación para el Slytherin empezaba a ser complicada. Porque le deseaba con toda su alma, pero también con todo su cuerpo. Al fin y al cabo Draco era un joven fuerte y sano y sus hormonas amenazaban con ganar la fiera batalla que mantenían contra su voluntad.

La puerta de la torre se abrió por fin y Draco dirigió su mirada afilada en esa dirección. Harry venía sofocado y jadeante, el rostro enrojecido por el esfuerzo de haberse comido los escalones de la empinada torre de dos en dos.

–Llegas tarde, Potter. –dijo secamente.

A pesar del recibimiento Harry avanzó sonriente. Pero precavido, sólo le plantó un beso en la frente.

–Lo siento, Dumbledore me ha entretenido. –se disculpó.

Draco se perdió unos instantes en el verdor de su mirada. ¡Merlín¡Si le hubiera mirado de esa forma desde un principio, cuantas palabras malsonantes hubieran evitado decirse a lo largo de aquellos años! Y como ya sabía que haría, claudicó.

–Te he echado de menos. –ronroneó, colgándose de su cuello.

Harry le ahogó en su abrazo y después en sus labios. Y él se rindió a las manos que le recorrían con hambre de tantos días. A la boca que devoraba la suya a besos ansiosos y ardientes.

–¿Qué quería Dumbledore? –preguntó después mientras deslizaba la túnica del Gryffindor por sus hombros.

–Saber porque corría de esa forma por los pasillos. –respondió Harry dejando que la prenda cayera al suelo.

Draco sonrió.

–Viejo curioso... –musitó al tiempo que aflojaba con impaciencia la corbata de su pareja y empezaba a desabotonar después la camisa con prisas por sentir su piel bajo sus manos.

Harry notaba los apresurados movimientos del Slytherin sobre su ropa, contento y a la vez sorprendido por aquella inesperada iniciativa. Tal vez debería dejar a su dragón acumular ganas de vez en cuando si el resultado iba a ser tal entusiasmo. Se dejó mimar durante unos deliciosos momentos y después su mano tanteó a ciegas hasta encontrar la corbata de su compañero. Tiró de ella hasta conseguir que Draco elevara el rostro hacia él.

–Lo cierto es que tuvimos una interesante conversación. –dijo deteniendo las manos de Draco muy a su pesar– Yo... yo le he estado dando vueltas a algo desde hace días, Draco.

El Slytherin le miró con curiosidad mientras Harry rebuscaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón, con ademán inesperadamente nervioso.

–El Lunes será tu cumpleaños... –continuó el Gryffindor– ... y como no vamos a poder vernos por culpa de esa fiesta que están organizando los de tu Casa, ya sabes, la que se supone que es una sorpresa... – Draco sonrió irónico, pensando en la bocaza de Pansy– ...he creído que hoy sería el día perfecto para darte mi regalo.

Harry puso en su mano una pequeña cajita forrada de terciopelo negro. Draco supo, apenas vio aquel pequeño estuche, que no podía contener más que una joya. El discreto anagrama impreso en letras doradas en una de las esquinas de la cajita correspondía a una de las joyerías más prestigiosas (y también una de las más caras) del Callejón Diagon. De pronto se sintió nervioso también. Como si un millón de mariposas acabaran de invadir su estómago. Alzó los ojos para encontrarse con los de Harry, visiblemente ansiosos, esperando a que se decidiera a abrir su regalo. El Slytherin se dio ánimos mentalmente, sospechando que lo que sostenía en su mano era algo más que un regalo de cumpleaños, aunque la pregunta no hubiera sido formulada todavía. Levantó por fin la tapa del estuche, para descubrir un hermoso anillo de oro engarzado con dos piedras preciosas: un brillante y una esmeralda.

–¡Ha...rry! –exclamó cuando logró encontrar su voz.

Y sin casi darle tiempo a reaccionar, Harry ya le había atrapado entre sus brazos y susurraba en su oído las tres palabras que hicieron que esas mariposas batieran sus alas con más fuerza dentro de su estómago.

–Cásate conmigo, Draco.

El Slytherin arrebató sus labios con tanta pasión, que Harry perdió el mundo de vista. No fue demasiado consciente de cuando su corbata cayó al suelo, seguida de su camisa. De en qué momento la dura frialdad del muro se incrustó contra su espalda y la húmeda calidez de los labios empezaron a recorrer su pecho. Después, esa dulce lengua siguió jugando con su piel, deslizándose lentamente hasta su ombligo, haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera en pequeños escalofríos de placer.

Draco contempló la expresión extasiada en el rostro de su amado, su piel ligeramente enrojecida por la excitación, sus ojos enturbiados de deseo. Sonrió al oírle jadear su nombre cuando bajó la cremallera de su pantalón muy despacio, deslizó su mano en su interior y seguidamente acarició la dureza que ya difícilmente pasaba inadvertida bajo la prenda.. Sin cejar en sus caricias, acercó sus labios al cuello de su pareja y fue depositando pequeños besos hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja, donde se detuvo para, tras un breve mordisquisto, susurrar su respuesta. Harry reaccionó gimiendo su nombre con fuerza, dejando la expresión de su húmeda alegría en su mano.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Severus Snape paseaba impaciente por el despacho del Director de Hogwarts. El humor del adusto Profesor no gozaba de uno de sus mejores días. Aunque raramente su carácter solía tenía un buen día. Miró de soslayo a la Profesora McGonagall, que conversaba animadamente con Dumbledore, disgustado todavía por la entusiástica acogida que había ofrecido a la noticia que el día antes les había dado el Director. Pero¡que se podía esperar de una Gryffindor como ella! Había tratado por todos los medios de hacerle entender al Profesor Dumbledore que celebrar aquella boda era jugar con fuego. Conocía lo suficiente a Lucius Malfoy como para prever la furibunda reacción que éste podía tener una vez fuera de su conocimiento. Lo más suave que Potter podría esperar de su "suegro" era que le colgara de sus partes de la torre más alta de Hogwarts. Lo peor, que dejará directamente viudo a su hijo. Y ninguna de las dos cosas le haría la menor gracia a James Potter. Y ahí estarían otra vez. En lugar de arreglarse, el conflicto recrudecería.

También había intentado razonar con Draco. Pero su ahijado estaba fuera de toda razón, estúpidamente e incomprensiblemente enamorado de ese Gryffindor arrogante hasta lo imposible. ¡Que demonios podía saber ese crío del amor¡Por Merlín bendito, acababa de cumplir 17 años! Aunque el otro enterado no se había quedaba corto, regalando anillos y haciendo proposiciones de matrimonio, como quien regala ranas de chocolate ¿Es que Malfoy y Potter habían engendrado a sus herederos con serias taras en sus cerebros, llenándolos de hormonas en lugar de neuronas?

Lo que más le fastidiaba es que no podía negarle nada a Draco. Y su ahijado lo sabía. Así que cuando le había mirado con su angelical rostro entristecido tras su dura disertación, con sus ojos a punto de llenarse de lágrimas y su voz había sonado tan trémula y acongojada pidiéndole que le comprendiera y que accediera a ser su testigo de boda, Severus no había tenido más remedio que rendirse. Y ahí estaba ahora. Esperando a que la feliz pareja se dignara presentarse en el despacho del Director para llevar a cabo ese total desatino, a horas tan intempestivas como eran las once de la noche.

A las once menos cinco, la puerta del despacho del Director de Hogwarts se abría para dejar paso a los dos sonrientes y nerviosos novios. Ambos vestían el uniforme del colegio, por lo que la Profesora McGonagall se apresuró a recoger las dos túnicas de gala que descansaban sobre el respaldo de uno de los sillones, y que previamente ambos alumnos habían entregado a sus Directores de Casa. Le tendió la de Draco a Snape, que éste tomó con evidente desagrado. Draco le sonrió tímidamente, mientras le ayudaba a ponérsela, al igual que estaba haciendo McGonagall con Potter. Severus esbozó lo más cercano a una sonrisa de lo que fue capaz y Draco le abrazó agradecido, desarmándole nuevamente. También McGongall, muy emocionada, abrazó a su alumno para no ser menos.

–Bien, bien, bien, –sonó la complacida voz del anciano Director– ¿estamos listos?

–Un suicidio colectivo hubiera sido más gratificante. –masculló Severus entre dientes, ganándose una mirada hostil de su colega.

El Profesor de Pociones acompañó resignadamente a su ahijado junto a Potter, depositando su mano en la del Gryffindor, no sin antes dirigirle una de sus miradas más amenazadoras y retorcidas. Dumbledore hizo como si no hubiera visto nada, aunque le guiñó un ojo a Harry, que por unos segundos se había quedado más blanco que el papel muggle.

–Sonrían los cielos a esta sagrada ceremonia, –empezó a recitar el Director– para que los tiempos futuros no nos la reprochen con pesar.

Y Severus Snape deseó con todo su corazón que esos cielos escucharan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Rowling y la historia de Shakespeare, o se que... lo divertido ha sido mezclarlo. Por supuesto, no recibo otra gratificación que vuestros reviews.

**CAPITULO III**

**ESCENA I**

Después de la ceremonia, a los nuevos esposos no les había quedado más remedio que volver a sus respectivos dormitorios para no levantar sospechas en sus compañeros. Aunque ambos ya sabían previamente que tendría que ser así, no quitó que al final sus dos Directores de Casa tuvieran que acabar tirando del uno hacia la Torre de Gryffindor y del otro hacia las mazmorras con bastante empeño.

Sin embargo, el Profesor Dumbledore había prometido a los dos jóvenes facilitarles un lugar privado donde poder consumar sus encuentros hasta final de curso. O hasta que sus familias conocieran de su matrimonio y lo aceptaran, cosa que el optimista Director estaba seguro que no tardaría en suceder. Y de momento, paciencia, les había dicho clavando sus avispados ojos azules especialmente en Harry. Porque ese lugar privado sólo sería para los fines de semana, ya que el resto de la semana había que hincar codos y estudiar. Y eso valía tanto para solteros como para casados. Punto en el que el Profesor Snape estuvo completamente de acuerdo.

Así que al día siguiente, que era sábado, Harry se conformó con ver a su esposo desde lejos durante el desayuno, con la firme intención de hacerle una visita al Director para reclamarle su promesa tan pronto acabara con la última tostada. Declinó amablemente participar en los planes que sus amigos tenían para la espera visita a Hogsmeade, aludiendo a que estaba cansado. Y acabó perdiendo la paciencia con Ron, empeñado en que después de semanas ansiando esa visita, no podía quedarse en el colegio ganduleando en la cama todo el día. Pero para Harry había otras cosas más ansiadas en ese momento y la mayoría de ellas acababan precisamente en una cama.

Poco pudo hacer el pelirrojo para disuadirle y al final sus amigos tuvieron que dejarle para no perder los carruajes que ya empezaban a partir hacia el pueblo. Tan pronto les perdió de vista, Harry se dirigió con paso apresurado hacia el despacho del Director, con la esperanza de que el anciano mago pusiera inmediata solución a su frustrada noche de bodas. No obstante, antes de que pudiera llegar a la gárgola, la negra figura del Profesor de Pociones se interpuso en su camino.

–¿Cómo no está en Hogsmeade, Potter? –preguntó cargado de ironía.

–Tal vez porque es fin de semana. –respondió su alumno en igual tono.

–Precisamente. –insistió Snape– Debería disfrutar de este hermoso día con sus compañeros en el pueblo. La próxima salida no será hasta dentro de un mes.

–Prefiero disfrutar de la compañía de mi esposo, si no le importa. –respondió Harry, recordándose mentalmente que Snape era el padrino de Draco y que por alguna incomprensible razón que él seguramente jamás llegaría a entender, su esposo le adoraba.

–Me lo temía. –masculló Severus entre dientes, al tiempo que rebuscaba en los bolsillos de su túnica.

Tras unos largos instantes, en que Harry observó los malhumorados movimientos del Profesor por encontrar lo que buscaba, éste por fin sacó una pequeña llave que le entregó haciéndole notar cuanto le desagradaba tener que dársela.

–Cerca de mis aposentos. –le dijo secamente– Draco sabe donde es.

Harry se quedó estúpidamente plantado en medio del corredor. ¿En las mazmorras? Aquel lugar íntimo y privado que Dumbledore le había prometido estaba ¿cerca de los aposentos de Snap?En fin! Mejor eso que nada, se dijo. Y sin perder más tiempo fue en busca de su esposo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Draco llevaba a Harry de la mano por un galimatías de corredores completamente desconocidos para el Gryffindor, procurando mantener su sonrisa y su aplomo intactos. Estaba nervioso y no quería que Harry se diera cuenta. Aunque por la relajante manera en que su esposo acariciaba su mano con el pulgar, estaba seguro de que ya lo había adivinado. Llegaron por fin a una puerta de madera bastante cochambrosa, ante la que Draco se detuvo.

–Aquí es. –dijo.

Harry le miró escéptico.

–¿Estas seguro? –preguntó– Porque como esta puerta sea el preludio de lo que encontraremos dentro...

Y mientras Harry maldecía mentalmente a Snape, aguardando tras la ajada madera cualquier desagradable sorpresa regalo de su Profesor, Draco se limitó a sonreír y a intentar meter la llave en la cerradura.

–¿Por qué no nos dio sencillamente la contraseña en lugar de esta maldita llave? –gruñó tratando vanamente de abrir.

–Porque le gusta jod... –Harry se detuvo y se lo pensó mejor– ...porque la estás poniendo al revés, cariño.

Draco enrojeció violentamente al darse cuenta de que tenía razón. Harry tomó su mano, aun con la llave, y le ayudó a abrir. El Gryffindor dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando vio que el interior de la habitación no tenía nada que ver con la puerta que la guardaba. La estancia no era excesivamente grande, pero suficiente para lo que ellos necesitaban. La presidía una cama adoselada, con aspecto de ser cómoda. A sus pies había un par de baúles, vacíos todavía, para que los nuevos inquilinos guardaran lo que fuera que necesitaran para los fines de semana. A la derecha, mirando desde la puerta, una chimenea con un agradable fuego crepitando en ella, ante la cual había dos sillones y una mesita con un trabajado candelabro. A medio metro de la chimenea, se perfilaba una puerta tras la que se adivinaba un baño. A la izquierda, en la otra pared, una estantería de madera oscura que llegaba hasta el techo con algunos libros diseminados en varios estantes. Delante, una mesa no muy grande con dos sillas.

–Es perfecta. –murmuró Draco sin darse cuenta de que su propia habitación en la mansión Malfoy podía contener tres como aquella.

–Es perfecta porque tú estás en ella. –le dijo Harry abrazándole desde atrás– Cualquier lugar es perfecto si tú estás en él.

Draco sintió su corazón latir un poco más deprisa cuanto Harry apartó el pelo que cubría su nuca para mordisquearla lentamente, consiguiendo que un escalofrío de placer le recorriera de arriba abajo. Los mordisquitos se convirtieron en pequeños besos que cruzaron el camino hasta su garganta, mientras unos revueltos y negros mechones rozaban su mejilla provocándole cosquillas.

–Te amo. –susurró Harry volviendo suavemente su rostro para besarle.

Draco dejó invadir su boca con absoluto abandono antes de responder al beso, disfrutando de la sensación de ser deseado con aquella intensidad que Harry le hacía sentir; empapándose del fervor con el que las manos de su esposo recorrían su piel bajo el jersey. Y quería sentir más. Así que, con un sensual movimiento, se deshizo del amoroso abrazo que le retenía y jersey y camisa volaron hacia algún lugar de la habitación. Después, cuando miró a Harry, le pareció que sus ojos brillaban más verdes que nunca y que la manera en que se estaba mordiendo el labio mientras le contemplaba, era deliciosamente provocadora. Se acercó a él despacio, pendiente de esos ojos que seguían, hechizados, cada uno de sus movimientos.

–Yo también te amo. –le dijo antes de tomar sus labios.

Draco no tan solo le estaba besando con la boca; Harry tenía la sensación de que lo estaba haciendo con todo su cuerpo, rebozando el suyo en un ardor que pronto se desbordaría. Con todo, logró controlar el deseo que se inflamaba con cada nueva caricia del rubio y consiguió llevarle hasta la cama, tumbándole en ella a besos. Durante un espacio interminable de tiempo, hizo que su esposo se estremeciera de placer bajo sus manos y sus labios alcanzaron lugares hasta entonces solamente adivinados.

Fue entonces cuando el nerviosismo que el Slytherin había encubierto con bastante buen arte hasta ese momento, se hizo más patente para Harry. Tal vez fuera la pequeña sacudida de su cuerpo cuando su lengua descubrió el delicioso camino entre sus nalgas, redondas y perfectas. O el temblor de sus manos, cuando se aferraron a su pelo con un movimiento algo convulso. Quizá el temor que leyó después en el fondo de aquella mirada gris que no lograba diluir la inevitable incertidumbre de la primera vez. El miedo de no estar a la altura. La aprensión a sentir sólo dolor. Harry no sabía que Draco todavía guardaba fresca en su memoria la detallada conversación de la que Justin Taylor, un año mayor que él, le había hecho confidente el verano pasado, algunas semanas después de su boda. La poca destreza con la que su esposo le había penetrado; el intenso dolor que había sentido en aquel lugar que su educación no le permitía nombrar; cómo había sangrado, no sólo esa noche sino también las que siguieron.

Harry se incorporó y gateó hasta llegar a la altura del rostro de su esposo. Le besó suavemente. Después, delineó el bello rostro con un dedo, resiguiendo con ternura cada una de sus tensas facciones.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó.

Draco asintió, con demasiada contundencia quizás como para resultar convincente.

–No haré nada que no desees. –le aseguró el Gryffindor– Tenemos mucho tiempo por delante...

Draco negó rotundamente, más asustado todavía de que Harry pudiera pensar que era un mojigato.

–Entonces, relájate amor. Porque prometo que te haré disfrutar.

El rubio insinuó una débil sonrisa.

–Sólo... háblame... –murmuró.

Y Harry le habló a su boca y a sus labios; dialogó con la esbeltez de su cuello y la seda de su pelo. Recito sobre su pecho la dulzura de sus caricias; pronunció su devoción a la línea de sus caderas y rodeó con palabras húmedas el deseo prieto contra su vientre; susurró en la piel suave de sus muslos y clamó su adoración sobre sus nalgas tersas.

Draco bebió la pasión de su boca y enardeció sus sentidos con el ardiente lenguaje de sus manos. Gimió todas sus palabras y suspiró cada silencio. Anheló cada trazo escrito sobre su piel por los amorosos labios. Respondió a cada sutil roce hablando, también, con todo su cuerpo.

Y cuando por fin Harry se arrodilló entre sus piernas y las colocó sobre sus hombros, sus cuerpos ya dialogaban abrasados en el frenesí del placer que se otorgaban. Un leve jadeo acompañó la sensación fría del lubricante y el reconocimiento de un miembro duro pulsando en su entrada. Las tiernas palabras de su esposo no lograron más que agitar todavía más su deseo y envolvieron sus ansias en una excitación incontrolable, perdido ya cualquier dominio sobre si mismo, mientras le sentía empujar con firmeza en su interior. Apenas un sollozo, una molestia solo insinuada diluida en el mar de sensaciones que acaloraron sus entrañas. El gemido ronco de Harry acompañando el lento movimiento que le hundió por completo en él, llenándole con su carne caliente. Sus piernas se doblaron hasta chocar contra su pecho bajo el peso del otro cuerpo, al tiempo que sus caderas intentaban empujar con vigor contra él, buscando sentirle más profundo. Y en esa profundidad Draco se sumergió en el delirio de un placer desconocido, potente, disfrutando como no había sospechado de aquella arrolladora invasión de su intimidad.

Harry se retiraba y embestía aumentando la fuerza de su ritmo con cada nuevo gemido con el que Draco le obsequiaba, incentivado por la respuesta que el delicioso cuerpo que jadeaba bajo el suyo le lanzaba sin cesar. Su vientre sudoroso friccionaba con energía contra el vientre de su amante, estimulando con cada ondulación la endurecida hombría que no tardaría en estallar. Las palabras salían ahora entrecortadas de sus labios, balbuceadas a trompicones, sin estar seguro de que su amor realmente las estuviera escuchando, por su expresión, sumido en el placer intenso que le estaba llevando hacia el clímax. Escasos segundos separaron ese pensamiento del temblor que sacudió a Draco y del grito enronquecido y prolongado que escapó de su garganta. Tan escasos como los que tardó él en seguirle, derrumbándose acto seguido sobre su esposo, saciado y exhausto.

Draco escuchó la respiración fatigada que se deslizaba tibia sobe su cuello. Extendió la mano para apartar los húmedos mechones que le impedían descubrir por completo el rostro enrojecido y sudoroso de su esposo. Harry sonrió, aun con los ojos cerrados, aceptando complacido los suaves besos que se esparcían por su mejilla. Instantes después, haciendo acopio de las fuerzas que le quedaban, abandonó el cálido refugio en el que seguía hundido y acomodó a Draco en su abrazo. Ya no había palabras. Sólo un silencio dulce y tranquilo. Mudas caricias sobre la piel del ser amado. El relajado compás de sus respiraciones, fundiéndose en un solo sonido. Sus párpados se cerraron, vencidos por un sueño apacible y confiado, abrigados en el calor del uno en el otro.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Tal vez Hermione no fuera la bruja más adecuada para expresar la desapacible sensación que no había sido la única en percibir en el ambiente desde aquella mañana. No ella, una persona cerebral y analítica donde las haya, poco dada a los pálpitos. Desde tercer curso, todo el mundo sabía que Hermione Granger no tenía "ojo interior". Y que de sus labios no saldrían jamás las palabras _mal presagio_. Sin embargo, reconoció que el día había empezado mal, con la negativa de Harry a acompañarles y el consiguiente malhumor de Ron, que no paró de refunfuñar durante todo el camino hasta Hogsmeade que Harry andaba demasiado raro últimamente. Así que la primera parada fue sin discusión en Honeydukes para endulzar el avinagrado humor del pelirrojo y que les permitiera disfrutar en paz de la esperada excursión al pueblo.

Ya en la tienda de dulces, se produjo el primer encuentro desagradable de la mañana, cuando un Slytherin golpeó a Dean deliberadamente en el hombro en su camino hacia el mostrador. El talante conciliador de Neville evitó que Seamus y Ron cayeran en la descarada provocación e iniciaran una bronca que debía evitarse a toda costa.

Calmados los ánimos, salieron de la tienda para dirigirse a la librería y recoger unos encargos de Hermione. La siguiente parada fue para abastecerse de plumas, tinta y pergaminos para la mayor parte del siguiente trimestre, ya que dados los interminables centímetros de pergamino de los últimos trabajos que los Profesores se habían regodeado en imponerles, todo el mundo andaba escaso de material. Después de alguna discusión, decidieron comprar también para Harry. A la salida de la tienda tuvo lugar el segundo incidente de la mañana, cuando Goyle hizo volar de las manos de Neville todos los artículos que acababa de adquirir tras un "accidental" y tremendo encontronazo que dejó al Gryffindor sentado en el suelo contando estrellitas. Esta vez hizo falta de toda la energía que Hermione, Ginny y Luna pudieron desplegar para que Ron, Dean y Seamus no pasaran a las manos.

La hora de la comida en Las Tres Escobas no fue mucho mejor. Sólo que esta vez fueron los Slytherins quienes, desafortunadamente, encontraron asquerosas orugas verdes dentro de sus cervezas de mantequilla. Sólo ver la cara de Crabbe cuando notó el primer bicho en su boca valió para que los Gryffindor casi se cayeran de sus sillas, partiéndose de risa y dieran por vengadas todas las afrentas de las que habían sido objeto hasta ese momento.

Blaise Zabini observó con asco como su compañero escupía encima de la mesa la cerveza con tropezones que tenia en la boca. Parkinson empezó a chillar como una histérica y por un momento echó de menos que Draco se encontrara allí para callarla. Él no tenía tanta paciencia. Dirigió una mirada helada hacia las meses donde se encontraban los Gryffindors, deseando con toda su alma poder maldecirles hasta el último hueso. Pero tenía que conservar su sangre fría de serpiente y ser cauto. El Gryffindor que él quería no se encontraba allí. Había buscado a Potter durante toda la mañana, desplegando aquel poco sutil asedio a su grupo de amigos, con la esperanza de verle aparecer en cualquier momento dispuesto a sacar por fin su varita. Pero no lo había hecho. Tal vez el Profesor Snape le había castigado nuevamente, de lo que por una vez no se alegraba, impidiéndole acudir al pueblo. Desde que había empezado el curso, inexplicablemente, Potter había pasado por alto todas sus provocaciones y no había respondido a ninguno de sus retos. Y estaba seguro de que también había sido él quien había impedido que los demás Gryffindor lo hicieran. La cuestión era porqué. ¿Tanto miedo le daban las amenazas de Cornelius Fudge, se dijo con ironía. ¿O es que su padre le había amenazado con dejarle sin escoba si se metía en algún altercado? Blaise maldijo la oportunidad perdida de poder cazarle en Hogsmeade, tal como él había planeado. Estaba seguro de que en el pueblo Potter hubiera sucumbido a sus afiladas palabra, lejos de la escuela y de la vigilancia de los Profesores.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry despertó envuelto en el agradable calor del cuerpo acurrucado a su lado. Draco dormía plácidamente. Calculó que debían ser casi las cinco de la tarde y que probablemente sus compañeros estarían a punto de llegar a la escuela. Y ellos deberían dejarse ver por sus salas comunes. Se estiró un poquito, intentando no despertar a su pareja todavía. No le apetecía hacerlo. Se veía tan hermoso, tan tranquilo sumido en su sueño.

No habían salido de la habitación en todo el día. Harry le había pedido el favor a Dobby, un elfo doméstico con el que tenía una especial relación de amistad, de que les trajera la comida. Y éste, complacido de poder servirle, había llenado la mesa junto a la estantería de mucho más de lo que los dos jóvenes pudieron comer. Después habían vuelto a hacer el amor. El encuentro había sido incluso más intenso que la primera vez. Seguramente porque Draco, completamente desinhibido, había alentado a su esposo de una y mil maneras. Más tarde, agotados, habían vuelto a dormirse. Harry deseaba muchos fines de semana como aquel...

–Hora de levantarse, amor.

Sólo consiguió un gemidito indolente y que el tibio cuerpo se pegara todavía más al suyo remoloneando como él mismo en sus mejores momentos. Acarició la suave espalda de Draco mientras besaba la rubia mata de pelo.

–Va en serio, Sr. Potter... –¡Merlín, que bien sonaba eso!– ...o van a empezar a preguntarse dónde estamos.

–¿Realmente en serio? –ronroneó Draco.

–Me apetece tan poco como a ti. –respondió Harry separándose a duras penas de él– Pero tenemos esta noche... y mañana.

Draco sonrió con picardía.

–Podríamos saltarnos la cena... –insinuó.

–¡Merlín bendito, Draco¡No me lo pongas más difícil! –gimió él– O van a tener que venir a sacarme de esta habitación a rastras.

Quince minutos después, entre risas y besos, abandonaban la cálida habitación.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

–Seguidme de cerca. –ordenó Blaise a Crabbe y Goyle– Quiero hablar con ellos.

Prácticamente todos los carruajes habían llegado ya a los terrenos de Hogwarts y los estudiantes se dirigían en alegres grupos hacia el castillo. A pocos pasos delante de los Slytherin caminaban Dean Thomas y Ron Weasley, que se habían quedado algo rezagados de su grupo.

–¡Ey¡Weasley!

El pelirrojo volvió la cabeza y frunció el ceño al reconocer quien le estaba llamando.

–¿Qué quieres, Zanibi? –preguntó con aspereza, sin detenerse.

–Dos palabras. –respondió éste en tono despectivo.

Ron y Dean intercambiaron miradas.

–No me hablo con serpientes, Zabini. Ya deberías saberlo.

Blaise miró a su alrededor, fingiendo buscar a alguien.

–No eres nada si Potter no anda cerca¿verdad, comadreja?

Un coro de groseras carcajadas siguió a sus palabras.

–¡Ignórale! –susurró Dean, tirando de la manga de su amigo, sabiendo lo que la palabra _comadreja_ solía provocar en él.

Cómo temía, Ron se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.

–¿Buscas pelea, Zabini?

El Slytherin torció una sonrisa.

–Bastante dispuesto me hallarás si me das motivo.

Como si necesitaras que te lo diera –gruñó Ron encarándosele.

Una multitud cada vez más nutrida de estudiantes de todas las Casas estaban arremolinándose a su alrededor, curiosos y a la vez temerosos de cómo pudiera terminar aquel intercambio de palabras. Otros, como Hermione y Neville, habían salido corriendo en dirección al castillo en busca de ayuda tan pronto se habían dado cuenta del enfrentamiento, preocupados por el cariz que estaba tomando la situación.

–Mirad, estamos llamando la atención. –intervino Dean– Y todos sabemos que no es lo más conveniente. Así que¿por qué no seguimos hasta el castillo y hablamos de lo que sea tranquilamente?

Sin embargo, el pelirrojo ya estaba enrabiado. Después de todo lo acontecido en el pueblo, su escasa paciencia había llegado al límite. Apartó con el brazo a su amigo y dio un paso hacia Zabini.

–¡Yo no me moveré para dar gusto a nadie! –masculló.

Una sonrisa de triunfo iluminó de pronto el rostro del Slytherin.

–Olvídalo, Weasley. Ahí viene con quien terminar esta discusión.

Harry llegó apenas sin resuello, abriéndose paso entre los estudiantes, hasta donde se encontraban sus dos amigos y los Slytherin. Unos nerviosos Hermione y Neville le habían encontrado bajando las escaleras del vestíbulo, cuando justo él se dirigía a buscarles.

–¡Vaya, Harry Potter por fin! –exclamó Blaise con una sonrisa cínica– Me alegra comprobar que has dejado de esconderte y con un poco de suerte, decidas responder a mis palabras. Para mi será un placer dar una lección a un cobarde sangre mezclada como tú.

El rumor de voces onduló como una pequeña marea a su alrededor. Harry detuvo con la mano a Ron, que ya había dado otro paso hacia el Slytherin, rojo de rabia.

–Las razones que yo tenga para no querer responderte no son de cobardía, Zabini. Y si no te importa, de momento prefiero guardármelas. –le dijo buscando su tono más tranquilo.

La sonrisa despareció del rostro de Blaise ante la perspectiva de que el Gryffindor volviera a escurrírsele. Miró a su entorno y avistó los rostros que esperaban su respuesta; algunos temerosos y otros ansiosos. No iba a defraudar a ninguno.

–¡Saca tu varita, Potter, y demuéstrame de qué estás hecho, sucio sangre mezclada! –exigió.

Harry cogió aire y recurrió a los hermosos recuerdos de aquel día para no dejarse llevar y partirle la cara al Slytherin. O algo peor.

–No nos batiremos, Zabini; –se reafirmó– espero que lo entiendas más adelante, cuando sepas la causo que me obliga a ello. Así pues, date por satisfecho. Vámonos. –les dijo a Ron y a Dean, volviéndole la espalda y empezando a andar en dirección al castillo.

Sin embargo, el pelirrojo no se movió un centímetro, mirando a su mejor amigo con expresión atónita. Nunca antes nadie se había atrevido a llamar a Harry sangre mezclada con aquel desprecio sin haber recibido después su justo merecido. Y menos delante de tanta concurrencia. No podía entender aquella paciente, deshonrosa y vil sumisión de un Potter.

–No sé que extraña razón le impide a Harry patearte el culo, pero te aseguro que yo no encuentro ninguna. –dijo en un tono tan bajo como amenazador, sacando su varita.

–No sabes con qué ganas voy a complacerte, comadreja. –respondió Zabini sacando la suya con una mueca desafiante en su rostro.

En realidad no le importaba despachar primero al pelirrojo. Porque sabía que Potter sería el siguiente. En aquellos momentos, Blaise Zabini ya había perdido completamente el norte de su razón, hundido en su particular universo de vengaza desde el baile de máscaras en la mansión Malfoy. Sus ojos tenían una mirada desquiciada, enloquecida mientras sus labios esbozaban aquella sonrisa perdona vidas que Ron tanto odiaba.

El intercambio de hechizos se inició entre el griterío de los estudiantes que salían en desbandada en todas direcciones, para evitar verse afectados por algún haz perdido.

–¡Saca tu varita, Dean! –gritó Harry retrocediendo al darse cuenta demasiado tarde de que Ron no le seguía– ¡Hay que detenerles!

Dean corrió tras él con un inexplicable peso en el estómago. Sabía que no era miedo. Jamás había huido ni temido pendencias o responder a desafíos. Sin embargo, la expresión en el rostro de Ron en esta ocasión le asustaba. Mucho más la delirante mirada de Zabini.

–¡Ron¡Zabini¡Deteneos! –oyó gritar a Harry vanamente– ¡Recordad las órdenes del Ministro! –siguió vociferando el Gryffindor con igual inutilidad– ¡Por Merlín, deteneos!

Harry tuvo la sensación de que el tiempo se detenía, ralentizando cada movimiento. Vio la expresión irracional en el rostro de Zabini. Sus labios moverse con parsimónica lentitud pronunciando aquella maldición y, en contraste, su mano agitarse en una oscilación casi salvaje. Forzó sus piernas a moverse todavía más rápido, sintiéndolas aplomadas y tardías, negándose a responderle con la rapidez que él necesitaba. El inútil hechizo de protección que desgarró su garganta reverberó en sus oídos con un eco extraño, incapaz de reconocer en él su propia voz. Lanzó su cuerpo hacia delante, en un desesperado intento de empujar a Ron y apartarle de la trayectoria del haz luminoso que se enfilaba fatalmente hacia él. Harry lo vio pasar con horrorizada impotencia por debajo de su brazo extendido e impactar sin piedad en el pecho de su amigo. Ron se tambaleó por unos segundos, para caer después hacia atrás y derrumbarse sobre el césped con un ruido sordo De su pecho brotaban chorros de sangre, como si una espada invisible se hubiera hundido en él. Su mano se abrió sin fuerza, dejando escapar la varita que hasta entonces había sostenido.

–¡No! –apenas jadeó Harry, como si otra espada intangible le hubiera arrancado la voz.

Cayó de rodillas junto a su amigo, que temblaba incontroladamente en el charco de su propia sangre, por momentos más extenso, mientras sus manos se contraían trémulas sobre la profunda herida que la maldición le había causado. Harry las apartó y apretó con todas sus fuerzas, intentando taponarla con las suyas propias y detener el río escarlata que se escapaba del pecho del pelirrojo, mientras gritaba a los que estaban a su alrededor en tono histérico que buscaran ayuda. Sentía el líquido viscoso fluir mortalmente bajo sus manos sin que pudiera hacer nada por detenerlo.

–Aguanta Ron... –sollozó– ...por lo que más quieras, aguanta amigo.

La mirada vidriosa y todavía sorprendida de Ron se prendió en la suya, como si esperara encontrar en ella la respuesta a lo que acababa de suceder. Harry vio con desesperación como el nítido azul de sus ojos se oscurecía poco a poco, apagándose con cada segundo que pasaba. Los labios de Ron se movieron, incapaces de exhalar palabra alguna, entre tanto Harry hacía esfuerzos por entenderle e intentar tranquilizarle, asegurándole que la herida no era de tanta importancia como parecía. Ron esbozó una breve sonrisa antes de que un estertor ronco escapara de su garganta y Harry contemplara impotente como la vida abandonaba a su mejor amigo, escapando líquida entre sus dedos.

Harry sintió el sepulcral silencio que de pronto se hizo a su alrededor como una daga clavándose en su corazón. Contempló el rostro de Ron, todavía incrédulo, sin poder aceptar aun lo que acababa de suceder. Los ojos del pelirrojo seguían mirándole. Pero no había vida en ellos. Alzó la mirada para encontrar la de Hermione, inundada en silenciosas lágrimas, sosteniendo la cabeza de Ron en su regazo. El primero sollozó le sacó de su estupor, golpeándole con la realidad de lo acontecido. Ron estaba muerto. Como una marea, el sonido de más sollozos y el rumor de voces apagadas se extendió sobre él, hundiéndole por unos momentos en el sentimiento de indefensión que todo ser humano, mago o muggle, siente ante la presencia de la muerte. Después, sus manos abandonaron el sangrante pecho para cerrarse con rabia, colmadas de sangre. Su mejor amigo había recibido tan mortal herida por defenderle. Por encarar las afrentas a las que él, ablandado su temple, no había respondido. Sintió de pronto la mano de Dean sobre su hombro, urgiéndole a levantarse.

–Harry, Zabini parece todavía furioso...

El Gryffindor agarró su varita, caída junto al cuerpo de Ron y se levantó despacio, ciego de dolor y rabia. La orgullosa y despectiva sonrisa que lucía el Slytherin, no hizo más que azuzar todavía más su ánimos. La sangre hervía en sus venas en contraste de la que, ya fría, enguantaba sus manos.

–¡Llévese el infierno mi clemente blandura y mis penosos intentos de evitar lo inevitable! –espetó con furia– Zabini, te devuelvo el sangre mezclada que antes me dirigiste, –le retó– porque el alma de Ron se cierne muy cerca de nuestras cabezas, esperando que la tuya vaya a hacerle compañía. Forzoso es que tú o yo o los dos nos reunamos con él.

Zabini soltó una carcajada demente.

–¡Me temo que serás tú, Potter, –escupió su apellido con todo el desprecio del que fue capaz– quien irá a acompañarle!

Una sonrisa fría asomó a los labios de Harry.

–Esto lo decidirá. –dijo alzando su varita.

Ni las lastimeras súplicas de Hermione, acunando el cuerpo de Ron entre sus brazos, ni los desesperados ruegos de Neville, ni los vanos intentos de Dean por detenerle surgieron ningún efecto. Sin embargo, el duelo fue más breve de lo que nadie esperaba. Un certero _Diffindo_ del Gryffindor cercenó la garganta de Zabini, que murió ahogado en su propia sangre.

Harry contempló el cuerpo a sus pies envuelto en una nube de irrealidad. Conmocionado por lo que acababa de hacer, pero sin poder arrepentirse de ello.

–¡Harry, vete, huye! Los Profesores vienen hacía aquí y Zabini está muerto.

Harry miró a Dean sin verle, como si se encontrara en otro mundo.

–¡Por Merlín, Harry, reacciona¡El Ministerio te condenará al beso del dementor si te prenden! –Dean empujó nerviosamente a su amigo en dirección a los límites de los terrenos de la escuela– ¡Huye¡Vete de aquí¡Vamos!

La asustada voz de su compañero sacó por fin a Harry del aturdimiento en que se había sumido y pudo darse cuenta de los angustiados rostros de todos sus amigos. De las miradas asustadas de todos los demás.

–¿Qué haces ahí parado? –le gritó Hermione histéricamente desde el suelo, todavía abrazada a Ron– ¡Lárgate!

Y consciente por fin de lo que se le venía encima, Harry emprendió una veloz carrera hasta los límites de Hogwarts. Antes de desaparecer, lo último que oyó fue el desgarrado grito de Ginny al descubrir a su hermano.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

–¿Dónde están los viles iniciadores de este lance? –exigió saber Cornelius Fudge punteando con el pie, impaciente.

Severus Snape pensó que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, podía apreciarse una expresión crispada en el rostro del Director de Hogwarts.

–Para desgracia, muertos. –respondió Dumbledore.

El Ministro se volvió con expresión furibunda hacia Dean Thomas, que temblaba como una hoja sentando en uno de los silloncitos frente a la mesa del Director. La Profesora McGonagall, que estaba de pie a su lado, dio apenas un paso, suficiente para hacer saber al disgustado Ministro que no le permitiría amedrentar a su alumno.

–Tratamos de evitar que pelearan, –tartamudeó Dean– pero fue imposible. Zabini mató a Ron. Y después Harry y él se batieron –el joven dirigió una mirada angustiada hacia el matrimonio Potter– y Harry le mató.

–¡Blaise! –gimió Narcisa Malfoy cubriéndose el rostro con las manos– ¡Por el amor de Merlín, Blaise muerto¡Ese joven era como un hijo para mí! –sollozó en dirección a su esposo, que intentaba en vano consolarla– ¡Oh, Lucius!

Fudge, sin hacer el menor caso de los aspavientos de la mujer, se dirigió nuevamente al aterrorizado Gryffindor.

–Thomas¿quién promovió esta sangrienta refriega? –le preguntó el Ministro.

–Zabini. –respondió sin dudar a pesar de la glacial mirada que Lucius Malfoy le dirigió– Harry no quiso responder a sus provocaciones y Ron, por defender su nombre, se le encaró. Zabini estaba fuera de control. –aseguró– ¿Cómo sino iba a lanzarle una maldición como la Sectusempra? Harry conjuró a su vez un hechizo de protección pero falló, así que intentó empujar a Ron para apartarle, pero la maldición pasó justo por debajo de su brazo e impactó en nuestro amigo sin que pudiera evitarlo. –acabó con voz quebrada.

Dean miró una vez más en dirección a los Potter, que permanecían en silencio, justo enfrente de donde se encontraban los Malfoy. James sostenía a Lily, que se mantenía serena pero muy pálida, con un aspecto débil y enfermizo.

–Antes de que nadie pudiera detenerle, Harry se enfrentó a Zabini... –continuó– ...y le abatió casi inmediatamente.

Narcisa miró al joven con gesto dolorido, su rostro todavía bañado en lágrimas.

–¡Es un Gryffindor¿Qué esperas que diga, Cornelius? –se quejó– ¡Si Potter le ha matado, deberá pagar por ello!

–Disculpa a mi esposa, Cornelius, –rogó Lucius inmediatamente, aunque en tono distante y frío– está muy afectada.

El Ministro dejó escapar un suspiro mezcla de tristeza y desesperación.

–Potter le mató; pero él mató a Weasley. ¿Quién debe pagar el precio de esa sangre?

–No será mi hijo, Cornelius, que era el mejor amigo de Ron. –habló por primera vez James Potter– Su delito no ha sido más que el de defender su vida frente a la locura del joven Zabini, puesto que él iba a ser su siguiente víctima.

El Ministro pareció pensárselo unos momentos, para después hablar con voz imperiosa y firme.

–Puesto que, aunque de uso arcaico, está previsto en nuestra ley y en mi autoridad aplicarlo, quede Harry Potter desterrado del mundo mágico. –dirigió una mirada cargada de coraje a James y a Lucius– El proceso que siguen vuestros odios, ahora también me afecta. ¡Decidme cómo voy a enfrentar esta noche a Arthur Weasley, mi colaborador más cercano, mi mano derecha además de amigo, para decirle que su hijo ha muerto a causa de vuestras feroces contiendas¡Pero os aseguro que esta vez el castigo hará que os arrepintáis! Seré sordo a ruegos y disculpas; ni lagrimas ni quejas serán bastantes para reparar lo que hoy ha sucedido, de modo que no las pongáis en práctica. ¡Y más vale que Harry abandone nuestro mundo antes del amanecer de mañana, pues de lo contrario cuando se le encuentre será su última hora¡La clemencia asesinaría si perdonase a los que matan!

Y con estas últimas palabras, Cornelius Fudge tiró furiosamente un puñado de polvos floo en la chimenea del despacho del Director de Hogwarts y desapareció, seguido de su escolta.

**ESCENA II**

Draco terminó de acomodar algunas prendas y efectos personales dentro de uno de los baúles. Previamente ya había dejado sus utensilios de aseo en el pequeño baño. Cogió su mochila y empezó a sacar los libros de las asignaturas que tenían deberes para presentar el próximo Lunes. Habían acordado que los harían después de la cena y antes de dedicarse a otros deberes más placenteros. Sonrió al pensar que probablemente el Lunes no podría sentarse, pero no le importó. No veía el momento de volver a sentir a Harry dentro de él. De amarle con aquella incontrolable pasión que recién habían descubierto poseía. De pronto sintió pena por su amigo Justin y la desastrosa noche de bodas que le había tocado vivir. ¡Dioses¡Cuando le contara cómo había sido la suya no se lo iba a creer! Aunque por supuesto no iba a darle detalles… Le echó un vistazo a su reloj. Harry tardaba. Sino se daba prisa, no le daría tiempo de recoger lo que necesitara de la Torre de Gryffindor sin llamar la atención y después bajar a cenar a la hora acordada para entrar en el Gran Comedor, aunque no juntos, si al mismo tiempo. Depositó con cuidado tintero y pluma encima de la mesa y dejó también preparados algunos rollos de pergamino.

Por fin oyó la puerta abrirse y se volvió con la intención de reprender dulcemente a su esposo por el retraso. Pero a quien encontró frente a él fue a su padrino, Severus Snape..

–¿Esa inmensa sonrisa es para mí? –no pudo evitar pronunciar con molestia el Profesor de Pociones.

–No, no lo era. –respondió Draco sin dejarse amedrentar por el talante malhumorado del Profesor– Pero también puedo regalarte una, si lo deseas. –y añadió con cierta ironía– ¿Viniste a comprobar si todavía sigo entero?

Otra gran sonrisa iluminó el rostro del joven mientras abrazaba a Severus.

–¡Oh, padrino, jamás pensé que pudiera ser tan feliz!

Severus le devolvió el abrazo sin dejarle entrever todavía su aflicción por la nefasta noticia de la que era portador. Después de todo, recordó con amarga ironía, esos cielos a los que Dumbledore había invocado durante la ceremonia, no habían escuchado.

–Ven Draco, sentémonos. –dijo separando una de las sillas de la mesa– Me temo que las noticias que te traigo vayan a empañar esa felicidad de la que sin duda gozas.

Su ahijado así lo hizo devolviéndole una mirada, al principio, desconcertada.

–¿Mi padre ha descubierto nuestro matrimonio? –preguntó después mientras la sonrisa caía de sus labios y dejaba paso a la preocupación de tener que enfrentarse al enfado de Lucius.

Severus denegó con la cabeza.

–Créeme que ahora mismo esa sería la menor de tus preocupaciones. –le dijo con semblante serio– Ha habido un nuevo enfrentamiento entre Slytherin y Gryffindor.

El Profesor vio como la expresión preocupada en el rostro de su ahijado daba paso a un repentino temor.

–Y esta vez con funestas consecuencias. –continuó con aspereza– Un alumno de cada casa ha muerto… –los ojos de Draco se abrieron con sorpresa mientras su mano empezaba a estrujar nerviosamente la túnica– …Ron Weasley y Blaise Zabini.

Un ahogado _no_ escapó de los labios de Draco al oír el nombre de su amigo. De su hermano en muchos aspectos, ya que ambos eran hijos únicos y habían crecido estrechamente unidos. Dirigió a su padrino una mirada aturdida, todavía negándose a creer que Blaise hubiese muerto, muertas también las palabras en su boca.

Severus exhaló un profundo suspiro antes de continuar.

–Me gustaría poder decirte que esta dolorosa noticia es la única que debo darte. –se levantó, perdiendo al fin la calma que se había prometido mantener por el bien de su ahijado– ¡Pero cómo no¡Si hay malas noticias, un Potter debe estar mezclado siempre en ellas!

Draco alzó el rostro con un movimiento brusco. Sus ojos grises se abrieron en ese momento en una expresión de puro pánico.

–Dijiste… que solo dos alumnos habían muerto… –titubeó apenas sin voz.

Severus asintió, cerrando los puños con fuerza.

–Lo que no te dije, es que Zabini había matado a Weasley. Y que después, Potter vengó la muerte de su amigo, matando a Zabini. El Ministro le ha desterrado bajo pena de muerte si regresa o se le encuentra en el mundo mágico.

Draco sintió que el aire le faltaba. La habitación dio una vuelta completa ante sus ojos, obligándole a cerrarlos y a buscar el apoyo de la mesa para no perder la estabilidad e irse al suelo.

–¿Cómo ha podido? –apenas pronunció– ¿Cómo…?

Sintió las manos de su padrino sostener las suyas, pero aun y así no abrió los ojos, escondiendo el profundo dolor que en esos momentos albergaban. Se aferró a ellas con fuerza, dejando que tranquilizaran las lágrimas que no podía detener. Lágrimas por el amigo muerto. Lágrimas por la traición del ser amado. Lágrimas por el esposo apenas estrenado, recién perdido. _¿Por qué tuviste que darle muerte?_, recriminó en silencio, _¿Por qué tuviste que faltar a tu promesa y arrebatarme a mi hermano?_ A pesar de todo, la respuesta se abría paso a través de su desconsuelo. Porque sabía que Blaise hubiera matado a Harry, de haber podido. Y Harry vivía. Su esposo había defendido su vida y salido airoso. ¿No debería sentirse feliz por ello? Sin embargo, su mente retrocedió a la última frase de su padrino, _el Ministro le ha desterrado._ La muerte de Blaise era suficiente desgracia, de haberse detenido aquí; pero el refrán que muy bien decía que las desgracias nunca vienen solas se cumplía una vez más, viniendo a retorcer todavía más su pena. Porque si los aurores encontraban a Harry y fatalmente le arrancaban la vida, podían llevarse también la suya, ya que no habría aliento que mantuviese la intensidad de esa pérdida.

–¿Lo saben mis padres? –preguntó, hablando por fin.

–Están aquí. –respondió, esta vez suavemente el Profesor– Pero quise adelantarme a su visita para prepararte. Será mejor que limpies tus lágrimas y vueltas a la sala común. No tardaré en venir a buscarte para que tu madre pueda abrazarte. Está desconsolada.

Draco asintió, limpiando su rostro con la manga de la túnica.

–¿Sabes donde pueda estar mi esposo? –inquirió.

–No, pero el Profesor Dumbledore parece tener alguna idea al respecto. En cuanto los aurores abandonen los terrenos de la escuela, pretende buscarle.

–¡Necesito verle, padrino! –rogó asiendo ansiosamente el brazo de Severus– ¡Necesito que sepa que le amo y no le culpo!

–¡Eres un insensato! –masculló Severus– ¡Este matrimonio fue una insensatez desde el principio¿Por qué nunca nadie me escucha?

–Padrino, te lo ruego… –suplicó Draco al borde de las lagrimas otra vez.

Severus Snape se juró a si mismo que iba a retorcerle el pescuezo a Potter en cuanto le tuviera delante por causar tanto sufrimiento a su querido ahijado.

–¡Esta bien! –claudicó– Te avisaré cuando sepa donde está y sea seguro que le veas. Anda, secas esas lágrimas. –gruñó sin demasiada convicción– Ya tendremos bastante con las de tu madre.

**ESCENA III**

Las deterioradas maderas crujieron su vejez bajo los cansados pies de Albus Dumbledore. A sus años ya no estaba para doblar su cuerpo por estrechos agujeros, ni bajar pendientes demasiado resbaladizas. Hacia mucho que no recorría aquel pasadizo. Desde los tiempos de Remus, meditó, cuando él, James, Sirius y el malogrado Peter creían que nadie se enteraba de sus correrías durante las noches de luna llena. ¡Quién iba a pensar que lo caminaría una vez más para encontrar al primogénito de uno de ellos, escondido por haber matado a un compañero!

Encontró a Harry sentado en el suelo, rodeado de polvo y mugre. Apenas alzó la cabeza cuando le oyó entrar en la desvencijada habitación. Tenía la vista fija en su varita, que rodaba entre sus dedos, como hipnotizado en ese movimiento. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, aunque si vertieron lágrimas, ahora se hallaban secos. El Director hizo aparecer una silla y se sentó, fatigado de cuerpo y alma.

–Te traigo noticias del fallo del Ministro. –habló ante el denso silencio que mantenía su alumno.

–¿Qué menos puede ser que el beso de un dementor? –murmuró éste con desánimo.

–De su boca salió una sentencia más benigna, amparándose en una vieja ley; –dijo el anciano Director, tratando de animar sus palabras– no recibirás el beso, sino el destierro.

–¿Desterrado? –repitió Harry incrédulo, levantando esta vez el rostro hacia el viejo Profesor, no sabiendo si alegrarse o gritar de impotencia.

–Desterrado del mundo mágico. –confirmó Dumbledore con un suspiro– Pero ten paciencia, que el mundo es vasto y espacioso.

Harry negó con la cabeza, mesando sus cabellos con desesperación.

–Fuera del mundo mágico no existe mundo, sino vacío. –gimió levantándose– ¡Estar desterrado de aquí es estar desterrado del mundo y el destierro del mundo es la muerte!

–No seas ingrato, Harry. –le recriminó Dumbledore– Según nuestras leyes deberías morir. Pero el Ministro se ha sentido generoso y, entre tú y yo, torciendo algo la ley, ha cambiado tu negro futuro en destierro. Así que más te valdría agradecerle el inmenso favor.

–¿Favor¡El mundo está donde esté Draco¡Lejos de él no hay vida! –gritó exasperado, con el rostro enrojecido y crispado– Más me hubiera valido que una maldición mortal me alcanzara, o aun que un simple cuchillo atravesara mi corazón antes que tener que morir lentamente de "destierro".

–¡No seas loco, Harry! –le reconvino el Director nuevamente– Oye siquiera una palabra.

–Si la palabra es destierro... –se mofó él, sarcástico.

–La palabra es esperanza. –cortó Dumbledore en tono firme– Te ayudará a tener paciencia ante esta adversidad. A confiar en el futuro.

–Pues a no ser que la esperanza sea capaz de crear un Draco, transportar de sitio todo un mundo o revocar la sentencia de un Ministro, de nada me sirve. –respondió terco.

–¡No hay más sordo que el que no quiere oír! –se lamentó el Director con impaciencia– Déjame decirte que...

–¡Ud. no puede hablar de lo que no siente! –se revolvió Harry– Tal vez si fuera joven como yo y el objeto de su amor el hombre más dulce que jamás hubiera conocido; si llevara casado apenas un día y hubiera tenido la desgracia de tener que matar al mejor amigo de su esposo; si como yo amara con delirio y en igual forma fuera correspondido,... ¡entonces podría hablar!

–¡Silencio! –ordenó Dumbledore de repente mirando hacia la puerta– He oído un ruido... pasos. ¡Escóndete¡Rápido!

En lugar de obedecer, Harry se dejó caer sentando en el suelo con absoluto desánimo.

–De que serviría... –musitó– ...acabemos cuanto antes...

–¡Levántate, insensato! –le acució el Director agarrándole inútilmente de un brazo– ¿Prefieres, entonces, que te prendan?

La madera crujió en ese momento justo detrás de la puerta y Dumbledore se volvió hacia ella, varita en mano, dispuesto a defender a su cabezota y desatinado alumno. Por suerte, fue la negra túnica del Profesor de Pociones la que apareció en el umbral, culminando en un rostro cetrino y malhumorado.

–¡Severus! –exclamó el Director con alivio.

–¿Se encuentra Potter con Ud.? –preguntó Sanpe, directo al grano.

–Allí en el suelo –señaló el anciano, apartándose– envuelto en lágrimas y estupidez, si me preguntas.

–¡Justo igual que el otro! –se lamentó Severus–¡Llorando y gimiendo; gimiendo y llorando! –se paró frente al joven sentado todavía en el mugriento suelo– ¡Levántese, Potter¡Póngase en pie como un hombre!

–Profesor... –murmuró Harry al darse cuenta de la presencia del padrino de su esposo, irguiéndose a toda prisa.

–¡A lo hecho, pecho, Potter¡De nada sirve lamentarse ahora! –le reprendió su Profesor con dureza.

–¿Y Draco¿Cómo está¿Me odia¿Me tacha de asesino? –preguntó Harry ansioso, bebiendo cada pequeño cambio de expresión en el adusto rostro, intentando adivinar la respuesta.

–¡Debería! –refunfuñó Snape– Más su juicio debe estar tan fundido como el suyo, ya que me ha pedido que le haga saber que... le ama y no le culpa.

–¡Dioses misericordiosos! –exclamó Harry cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar un profundo suspiro.

–¿Lo ves, mago descreído? –le recriminó Dumbledore, intercambiando miradas de entendimiento con el Profesor de Pociones– Draco, por cuyo amor temías, sigue amándote, por lo cual eres afortunado; Zabini quería matarte y tú le mataste, en lo que a pesar de la desgracia, eres afortunado; la ley, en lugar de muerte conmuta tu pena en destierro, en lo que también has sido afortunado, Harry. Así que deja tus lamentaciones a un lado y agradece tu fortuna.

Ahora la expresión en el rostro de su alumno parecía más conforme, poco a poco convencido de que, dentro de su desdicha, tal vez la suerte había decidido no abandonarle del todo.

–Draco se encuentra ahora en su casa. –habló entonces Snape– Sus padres han obtenido mi permiso para llevárselo y asistir al sepelio de su amigo. Seguramente permanecerá allí hasta las vacaciones de Navidad, para las que falta apenas una semana y volverá a la escuela después de Año Nuevo. Lo cual espero sea tiempo suficiente para que se tranquilice. –dejó escapar un resoplido de resignación– Así que, le ayudaré a entrar en sus aposentos, Potter, para que pueda despedirse.

Los ojos de Harry brillaron nuevamente, esperanzados, iluminado su rostro por una sonrisa, impensable tan solo minutos antes.

–Anda, ve a casa de tu amado y consuélale. –le dijo Dumbledore dándole unos cariñosos golpecitos en el hombro– Pero mira de no entretenerte hasta después del amanecer, plazo que el Ministro ha dado para que abandones el mundo mágico. –Harry asintió– Esperarás en Edimburgo, –depositó en la mano de su alumno una llave– donde permanecerás hasta que hallemos ocasión favorable de hacer público vuestro matrimonio, reconciliar a vuestras familias, obtener el perdón del Ministro y llamarte para que puedas regresar.

Harry volvió a asentir, sintiendo su ánimo más firme ante la perspectiva de ver a Draco, animado por las confiadas palabras del Director. Sólo Snape fruncía el ceño, convencido de que era demasiado optimismo conseguir tantas cosas a la vez.

–¡Vamos Potter, no se entretenga! –instó a su alumno con impaciencia.

Y por primera vez, Harry le hizo caso sin importarle el tono.

–Y recuerda, –le detuvo Dumbledore por última vez– de esto depende toda tu vida: o te pones en camino antes del amanecer o sales disfrazado con algún hechizo de apariencia al despuntar el día. Dispón de mi casa como si fuera tuya. –continuó señalando la llave en su mano– Te haremos llegar noticias de todo cuanto aquí suceda, no te preocupes. ¡Anda¡Ve!

**ESCENA IV**

A pesar de ser bien entrada la madrugada,en el inmenso salón crepitaba un fuego aún vivo, iluminando las caras de las tres personas sentadas frente a él. El matrimonio Malfoy lucía rostros taciturnos, recién llegados de la mansión de los inconsolables Zanibi, a los que habían estado acompañando tras el funeral de su hijo. Lord Voldemort estaba serio, acorde con el ánimo de sus anfitriones. Aunque el motivo que había suscitado su visita era de otra naturaleza, había creído prudente acompañarles a casa del finado y prestarles su silencioso apoyo moral en aquellas dolorosas momentos. Tal como si la familia que acompañaba fuera pronto a ser la suya.

Porque su deseo por Draco era cada día más urgente. Quería hacerle su esposo cuanto antes, temeroso de que el joven fijara sus ojos y sus anhelos en otro. Y sabiéndole el ojito derecho de su padre, no estaba muy seguro de que Lucius no admitiera a otro pretendiente que no fuera él, si así su hijo se lo solicitaba. Draco era un joven hermoso, con una exquisita educación, heredero de una de las familias más antiguas y nobles del mundo mágico. No era descabellado pensar que otros hubieran puesto sus miras en él y no tardaran en hacer saber sus pretensiones a su padre. Y aunque no dudaba de que nadie podría igualar la fortuna y la posición que él podía ofrecer, no era cuestión de dejar ningún cabo suelto al destino, ya de por sí caprichoso. Así que, so pena de enfrentar la cuestión en mal momento, se había presentando en el hogar de los Malfoy tal como tenía ya previsto antes del fatal suceso, con la intención de averiguar los sentimientos que había despertado en el joven Draco tras el baile.

–Debido a su asistencia a Hogwarts y a los lamentables sucesos ocurridos últimamente, querido Tom, no ha habido tiempo para convencer a nuestro hijo. –habló Lucius sinceramente– Draco le tenía mucho afecto a Blaise, al igual que Narcisa y yo. –ésta asintió entristecida– Por desgracia, todos hemos nacido para morir. –se lamentó, para concluir después– Draco no bajará esta noche. Está demasiado afectado todavía.

–Comprendo que estos instantes de dolor, no den lugar a galanteos. –se avino Lord Voldemort resignado– Así que me retiro. Os agradeceré que os despidáis de Draco en mi nombre.

–Así lo haremos. –prometió Narcisa, levantándose al igual que su esposo para acompañarle– Mañana por la mañana hablaré con él y averiguaré cuales son sus sentimientos.

Lord Voldemort le dirigió una engatusadora sonrisa de agradecimiento.

–No te preocupes, Tom –le tranquilizó Lucius, pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros, un gesto que ya de por sí decía mucho– Me atrevo a responderte del amor de mi hijo. Draco siempre ha sido afectuoso y obediente y creo que en todo, se dejará gobernar. Más te diré, no lo dudo. –afirmó muy seguro, incapaz de prever que no pudiera ser así– Narcisa irá a verle antes de acostarse –ella asintió, ahora sonriente– y le dará cuentas del amor que sientes por él y de nuestro deseo de que la boda se celebre... ¿qué día es hoy? –preguntó dudoso.

–Lunes, –respondió Lord Voldemort– 18, para ser exactos.

¡Lunes! Bien, este fin de semana sería demasiado pronto... –rumió Lucius– ...dejemos pasar la Navidad y celebremos la boda antes de Año Nuevo. ¿Estarás preparado para ese día? –Voldemort afirmó rotundamente, procurando sujetar su alegría– No habrá una gran celebración, ya que tan cercana la muerte de Blaise, podría pensarse que no compartimos el dolor de los Zabini. De modo que sólo asistirán media docena de amigos y la familia más cercana. –Lucius sonrió– Entonces¿el sábado 30? –preguntó alzando aristocráticamente su ceja.

–¡Ojalá fuera sábado mañana! –respondió Voldemort sin poder reprimir ya su contento.

–Sea entonces el sábado. –sentenció Luciuis con un apretón de manos.

Y Lord Voldemort desapareció entre las llamas esmeralda de la chimenea de sus futuros suegros, satisfecho de haber conseguido lo que había ido a buscar y más deseaba.

**ESCENA V**

La habitación estaba sumida en el silencio. Los dos jóvenes en la cama permanecían abrazados, agotando los últimos momentos que les quedaban para estar juntos. Apurando los minutos de un amor que no sabían cuándo podrían volver a disfrutar; de unas caricias que tardarían en volver a prodigarse; de unos besos cuya falta secaría sus labios durante demasiado tiempo.

Habían hecho el amor como si verdaderamente la ocasión no fuera a repetirse, envueltos en un sentimiento de fatalidad que atenazó cada gemido y se escondió en cada jadeo. Se habían bebido el uno al otro tratando de guardar el sabor de la esencia del amante en su boca; de grabar en piel propia la dulce caricia depositada por la otra piel; de conservar en su memoria la expresión de éxtasis en el rostro amado cuando el placer sacudió sus cuerpos. Intentando ignorar, a pesar de todo, el dolor que se agazapaba en los fondos gris y verde de sus miradas.

Harry sentía la respiración tibia, falsamente sosegada, que batía contra la suya tratando de reprimir el impulso de dejar escapar un sollozo. La mano que se cerraba sobre su brazo, apretaba sin ser apenas consciente de su propia crispación, clavando las uñas en su carne, pero ese dolor le confortaba. Draco le había amado fundiendo su nívea piel con la suya, transpirando por cada poro aquel deseo profundo de atrapar para siempre el instante en que fueron uno; de no dejarle escapar, reteniéndole en la acogedora calidez de su cuerpo. Había sentido sus lágrimas humedecerle la piel y esta vez, no había sido capaz de encontrar palabras, las que fueran capaces de prodigarle consuelo.

Draco se sobresaltó al sentir el pequeño movimiento de Harry bajo su abrazo, como si tuviera intención de levantarse y alzó la cabeza del pecho donde reposaba para buscar con ojos temerosos el horizonte que se divisaba a través de las cortinas abiertas del balcón.

–¿Quieres marcharte, ya? –preguntó con el corazón encogido– Aun no ha despuntado el día...

Harry inclinó ligeramente la cabeza para depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

–Casi amanece... –susurró tras contemplar contrariado la tenue luz que comenzaba a apuntar tras las copas de las acacias que se divisaban tras los cristales.

Siguió deslizando despacio sus dedos por el sedoso pelo rubio, mientras su corazón empezaba a acelerar sus latidos ante la inminencia de la partida.

–No, te equivocas. –trató de convencerle y convencerse a sí mismo Draco– Aquella claridad lejana no es la luz del día, lo sé, créeme amor. No tienes necesidad de marcharte todavía.

Harry sonrió con dulzura y acarició tiernamente la suave mejilla, todavía húmeda.

–Tienes razón, amor. Aquel resplandor grisáceo no es la luz de la aurora sino de la luna, que ha engañado mis ojos, deslumbrados por los tuyos. –accedió, sintiendo flojear su voluntad ante la plata líquida que goteaba su angustia frente a él– Me quedaré, si es lo que deseas.

Tras unos instantes, Draco se incorporó abandonando el calor del cuerpo de su esposo, irguiendo su generosa desnudez ante los ojos que jamás se saciarían de contemplarle.

–¿Qué te pasa, vida mía? –preguntó Harry– Ven, recuéstate a mi lado. Aún no es de día…

Pero Draco negó con la cabeza, vistiendo su rostro de una determinación nueva, nacida del temor a perderle si se empeñaba en mantenerle egoístamente a su lado. Estaba dispuesto a afrontar el reto de la separación con la entereza de su linaje. A dejarle marchar sin derrumbarse. Era un Malfoy después de todo.

–Márchate. –dijo suavemente, reflejando esa entereza en la sonrisa que endulzó sus labios– Esperaré tu regreso hasta que las circunstancias nos seas propicias.

Harry le abrazó, escondiendo el rostro en su pálido pecho. Draco meció a su esposo durante unos instantes, revolviendo con sus dedos las negras hebras, indomables como su dueño.

–No sufras por mí. –continuó– Yo estaré bien. Tendré estos momentos para recordarte y hacer más llevadera mi espera. –tomó el rostro de Harry entre sus manos y le besó con ternura– Guardaré tu mirada y el sabor de tus labios. –se apartó para alcanzar la arrugada camisa a los pies de la cama y empezar a vestirle– Mis manos sentirán tu piel cada vez que te evoque y tu olor envolverá mis sentidos cuando me abandone sobre esa almohada. –abrochó el último botón, tras lo cual buscó los pantalones, en el suelo junto a la cama y le dio un cariñoso empujón a Harry para que se tumbara y le dejara ponérselos– Mi cuerpo vivirá del recuerdo de tu carne caliente en él, hasta que por fin vuelvan a encontrarse. –subió la cremallera, abrochó el botón y después se inclinó sobre su esposo, quien dócil, se dejaba hacer y seguía embelesado cada uno de sus movimientos, apurando cada una de sus palabras– Pero mi corazón no latirá hasta que tu regreses y lo hagas revivir. Y para eso, tu tienes que vivir también. –sus ojos iluminaron la sonrisa más seductora que Harry jamás le había visto esbozar– ¿Vivirás por mi, Harry?

–Viviré. –jadeó el Gryffindor derrumbándole sobre él, arrebatando sus labios en un apasionado beso.

Apenas unos segundos pudieron saborearse, ya que la voz estridente de Daphne, alertó a los amantes.

–¡Joven amo¡Joven amo!

La pequeña elfina irrumpió en la habitación despavorida y al darse cuenta de lo que había interrumpido, tentada estuvo de encaminarse hacia la cómoda más cercana y darse unos cuantos cabezazos. Pero por una vez, el sentido común se impuso y la devoción que sentía por Draco y el que ahora era su esposo, la obligó a recordar el porqué de su inesperada interrupción.

–¡Joven amo, vuestra madre se dirige a vuestra habitación!

Ambos jóvenes se levantaron de un salto y Harry buscó apresuradamente sus zapatos por debajo de la cama.

–¡Daphne, su escoba! –apremió Draco, sorprendido por aquella visita tan temprana, mientras empujaba ya a su esposo hacia el balcón– ¡Deprisa, Harry, deprisa!

El Gryffindor le abrazó por última vez, antes de montar en su escoba.

–Te enviaré a Hedwing para que me hagas llegar noticias. –dijo besándole apresuradamente– Te amo, Draco.

–Te amo, Harry. ¡Vete ya!

Y cerró el balcón justo en el momento en que Narcisa abría la puerta de su habitación tras un leve toque.

–Buenos días, hijo mío. ¿Estás ya levantado?

Narcisa alzó levemente sus finas cejas al percibir inmediatamente el poco común estado de agitación en que parecía encontrarse su hijo. Sus mejillas, normalmente pálidas, tenían un tono sonrojado poco habitual y sus ojos seguían enrojecidos. Puso la mano en su frente, en busca de temperatura, aunque él la apartó con delicadeza, algo incómodo al sentirse tratado como un niño.

–¿Te encuentras bien, Draco? –preguntó de todas formas, preocupada.

–No demasiado. –reconoció, sin que ello fuera mentira.

Su madre dejó escapar un suave suspiro, sentándose en la cama junto a él.

–¿Sigues afligido por la muerte de Blaise? –inquirió.

–Sigo llorándole en privado, ya que en público no me está permitido demostrar el dolor que por él siento, madre. –respondió él, algo brusco.

–Un sentimiento moderado –le aleccionó Narcisa– revela amor profundo; en tanto que si es excesivo, indica falta de sensatez.

–No obstante, –rebatió Draco sin enfrentar todavía los escrutadores ojos de su madre– deja que siga llorando su pérdida.

Narcisa meneó la cabeza con desaprobación.

–De ese modo sentirás la pérdida, pero no al amigo por quien lloras. –dijo.

–Pues sintiendo así su pérdida, no puedo por menos que llorar siempre al amigo. –respondió él, cansado del juego de palabras.

Sin embargo, su madre pareció darse por vencida.

–Comprendo, cariño. –dijo– Lloras no sólo por su muerte, sino porque vive todavía el infame que le asesinó. –Draco apretó imperceptiblemente los labios– Pero no te preocupes, Draco. –aseguró en tono frío y firme– Tomaremos venganza a su debido tiempo.

Draco observó a su madre reprimiendo la profunda inquietud que sus últimas palabras le causaron.

–Pero no hablaremos de eso ahora. –continuó Narcisa en otro tono más festivo– Porque te traigo magníficas noticias, Draco. Noticias que alegrarán tu corazón y lo aliviarán de su tristeza.

Draco miró a su madre con recelo, sin comprender como en tan poco espacio de tiempo podía haber sucedido algo que disipara la pena que las consecuencias del enfrentamiento entre Gryffindor y Slytherin había provocado. Además, no había nada en ese momento que pudiera aliviar su corazón del vacío que sentía tras la partida de Harry.

–Tu padre y yo hemos considerado que ya es hora de secar tus lágrimas y salir de esta desolación en la que te has sumido. Y que mejor que una gran alegría, para sustituir una pena profunda.

Draco, cada vez más intrigado, esperó con paciencia a que su madre dejara de dar rodeos y soltara por fin la fabulosa noticia.

–Hoy tu padre ha acordado la fecha de tu matrimonio con Lord Voldemort. –habló con una sonrisa menos comedida de lo que era habitual en ella– El día 30, justo antes de Año Nuevo. ¡Oh, Draco¡En poco más de una semana serás un feliz esposo! –acabó entusiasmada.

Draco parpadeó dos veces y apretó sus finos labios en un pequeño rictus. Sus ojos helaron la plata de sus iris en una mirada incrédula. Elevó después su rubia ceja, casi blanca, en un mudo gesto que sería cuanto se permitiría físicamente expresar, reprimiendo el estremecimiento que amenazaba con sacudir su cuerpo, agotado en una mezcolanza de pena, amor y sueño. Tal como le había recomendado siempre su padre, había que pensar dos veces las cosas antes de decirlas. Porque una vez dichas, ya no tenían remedio. El caso era que él las había pensado tres veces y tantas otras las palabras que acudieron a su boca fueron las mismas.

–Lord Voldemort no hará de mí un feliz esposo, madre. –dijo en aquel tono que le habían enseñado a expresar todo y nada– Me extraña su prisa y que me haya de casar con quien no he tenido siquiera un corto noviazgo que me permita conocerle. Te ruego que le digas a mi padre que no quiero casarme todavía. Y que de hacerlo, desposaría antes con Potter, a quien supondrás que odio, antes que con Lord Voldemort.

La sonrisa murió en los labios de Narcisa, para dejar paso a una seriedad producto de la incomprensión, de la sorpresa también. Jamás Draco le había respondido con un rechazo tan cerrado. Casi se sintió aliviada cuando su esposo entró inesperadamente en la habitación, motivado por el deseo de averiguar por si mismo como había sido acogida la grata noticia.

–Bien, aquí está tu padre. –le dijo– Díselo tú mismo, a ver como se lo toma.

Lucius avanzó hasta ellos con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, esperando encontrar a Draco feliz y emocionado y ver desaparecer por fin esas ojeras de tristeza que rodeaban permanentemente sus ojos desde que había perdido a su amigo.

–¿Se lo has dicho? –preguntó a su esposa en tono satisfecho.

Si, –suspiró Narcisa con afección – pero no quiere.

Su mirada gris se trasladó de su esposa a su hijo, perdiendo en el camino su brillo complacido para acabar en duro acero.

–¿Que significa que no quieres? –preguntó en un tono más bien amable, nada que ver con la frialdad de su mirada en ese momento– Deberías sentirte orgulloso de que mago tan notable te desee como esposo, Draco. Y agradecido de que tu madre y yo nos hayamos preocupado por asegurar tu futuro, a la vez que deseosos de proporcionarte un motivo de alegría y verte por fin libre de esta depresión que te envuelve desde la muerte de Blaise.

–Y yo os lo agradezco padre. –respondió Draco levantándose y situándose frente a él, intentando no desafiarle– Sé que lo habéis hecho con buena intención, no lo dudo. Pero no puedo sentirme orgulloso de lo que aborrezco y no dudes tú tampoco de que eso es lo único que siento por ese hombre.

Lucius miró a su hijo intentando contener el enojo que empezaba a corroerle. Al igual que Narcisa, jamás habría esperado semejante respuesta. Aquel matrimonio era perfecto para los Malfoy y Draco tendría que darse cuenta de que unirse a Lord Voldemort satisfaría ampliamente su futuro y sus intereses. Además, había dado su palabra. Y so pena de caer en la más ignominiosa deshonra, no podía retirarla. Pero sobretodo, le disgustaba verse reflejado en aquella acusadora mirada, fría y gris como la suya y el sentimiento que empezaba a embargarle de estar obligando a su hijo a hacer algo que le disgustaba, por lo que trató de sujetar su enfado y hacerle comprender sus motivos.

–Tienes ciertas obligaciones con esta familia, Draco. –le recordó– Nuestra sangre no puede mezclarse con la de cualquiera. Nuestro linaje es uno de los sangre pura más antiguos del mundo mágico. Y a la hora de buscar consorte, nuestras posibilidades son más bien limitadas.

Narcisa asintió en silencio, apoyando las palabras de su marido.

–No le amo. –insistió Braco.

Lucius ignoró su argumento.

–Desde que naciste, mi objetivo ha sido siempre darte lo mejor, Draco. –continuó– He trabajado y me esforzado por conseguir el bienestar de esta familia. El tuyo. Porque junto a tu madre, eres lo más importante para mí. Jamás te ha faltado de nada y has conseguido de mi cuantos caprichos se te han antojado. Y no te lo reprocho, porque te los he concedido con sumo placer Te hemos educado con el mayor esmero, conforme a tu condición, facilitándote cuantos medios hemos considerado necesarios para ello.

Lucius observó satisfecho que sus palabras empezaban a causar mella en el joven, ya que había bajado la vista y así se mantenía. Tomó a su hijo de los hombros y le obligó a mirarle.

–Lord Voldemort es el mejor partido que jamas hayas podido soñar, Draco. Y sabes que yo jamás te entregaría a un hombre en el que no tuviera depositada toda mi confianza. Lo sabes¿verdad?

–Si, padre. –musitó.

Lucius sonrió más tranquilo al ver que, como esperaba, su hijo estaba recapacitando y abandonando su obstinación.

–Te ama y está dispuesto a buscar tu felicidad. Y si tú no le amas todavía, no debe preocuparte. –le aseguró– Porque el roce hace el cariño y hacia el amor solo hay un paso.

Draco asintió en silencio. Dejó que su madre le abrazara y le besara y segundos después el matrimonio abandonaba la habitación, aliviado de haber conseguido su conformidad, aunque fuera resignada.

Una vez solo, el joven se derrumbó sobre el lecho y escondió el rostro entre las manos. Estaba atrapado y lo sabía. No lloró, porque ya no le quedaban lágrimas. El corazón, que aquella madrugada había sentido ligero en brazos de su amante, ahora se retorcía en una dolorosa opresión. A su lado, la elfina sollozaba la tristeza que su joven amo ya no era capaz de expresar. Draco alzó el rostro y después acarició la pequeña mano que temblaba sobre sus rodillas. Su mirada mudó en borrasca, cielo gris encapotado de tormenta.

–Iré a ver a mi padrino, Daphne, –le dijo con determinación– con la esperanza de que encuentre una solución a mi problema. Y si él también fracasara, no me faltarán arrestos para acabar con mi desgracia.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Rowling y la historia de Shakspeare... o sea que lo divertido ha sido mezclarlo. Por supuesto, no recibo otra gratificación que vuestros reviews.

**CAPITULO IV**

**ESCENA I**

Albus Dumbledore observó al hombre sentado frente a él con falsa calma. Desde el momento en que Lord Voldemort había anunciado su visita, había presentido que lo que fuera que llevara a su antiguo alumno a Hogwarts, no podía ser nada bueno. Y no se había equivocado.

–Sin duda me honra que desees que sea yo quien celebre la ceremonia, Tom. –habló el Director en tono amable– Pero¿el próximo sábado¿No crees que es muy precipitado?

–Tal es la voluntad de Lucius. –respondió Voldemort– Y no seré yo quien le contradiga. –acabó con una sonrisa de contenida satisfacción.

–Perdona mi insistencia. –perseveró Dumbledore demostrando cierta extrañeza– Pero no recuerdo que Lucius comentara nada sobre que su hijo estuviera comprometido. Ni siquiera el propio Draco ha hecho mención alguna de ello.

Voldemort puso entonces cara de circunstancias y negó con expresión afligida.

–Lucius está muy preocupado por Draco. –explicó– Desde la muerte de su amigo Blaise, se encuentra en un preocupante estado depresivo. Aunque, por supuesto, le agradeceré que no comente nada. Ya sabe cuán reservados son los Malfoy con sus cosas.

Dumbledore asintió, dando a entender que también conocía esa particularidad de la familia.

–Lucius juzga peligroso que se abandone a tanta tristeza. –prosiguió Voldemort– Y para detener el curso de la depresión que le ronda, ha creído prudente acelerar nuestro matrimonio, dándole de este modo un motivo que le obligue a volver a encarar la vida con alegría.

Pedante, afirmó Dumbledore mentalmente, mientras sonreía con placidez. Si de algo estaba seguro en ese momento el anciano Profesor, era de que el heredero de los Malfoy no debía estar sintiendo precisamente alegría ante la noticia de aquel inesperado matrimonio.

–Entonces, sea el sábado, si así lo desea Lucius. –se avino sin encontrar ninguna otra razón que pudiera ser dicha abiertamente para retrasar el enlace.

Lord Voldemort se levantó de su silla exhalando un irreprimible aire de satisfacción por todos sus poros, ignorante de que la sonrisa que asomaba a los labios de su ex mentor encubría una profunda desazón. Ambos hombres caminaban hacia la puerta del despacho, mientras al Director de Hogwarts no le quedaba más remedio que reiterar sus felicitaciones por tan dichoso acontecimiento, cuando ésta se abrió inesperadamente dejando paso al joven motivo de su conversación.

El repentino encuentro hizo que el estómago de Draco diera un vuelco, conmocionado por encontrarse frente a frente con su futuro esposo tan de improviso. De hecho, no le había vuelto a ver desde la noche del baile de agosto. Y después, tan solo unos momentos durante el sepelio de Blaise. Ni siquiera habían hablado. La expresión preocupada y nerviosa del joven mudó inmediatamente a otra más fría y distante que daba pocas facilidades a la conversación.

–¡Draco, amor mío¡Qué inesperado placer verte aquí! –Lord Voldemort tomó la mano del joven y la besó con vehemencia– Me alegra comprobar que te encuentras mejor.

Draco hizo un leve gesto de asentimiento y retiró su mano con premura. Había estado evitando a Voldemort durante toda la semana. Desde el mismo día en que sus padres le habían comunicado el "feliz" acontecimiento, Draco había estado poniendo excusas para no verle. Incluso la vigilia y el día de Navidad se había quedado en sus habitaciones, fingiéndose enfermo para no tener que bajar a compartir cena y comida con aquel hombre que le desagradaba tan profundamente.

–He venido a ver a mi padrino. –dijo dirigiéndose al Director e ignorando a su prometido– Pero no le he encontrado en su despacho y necesito hablar con él con urgencia.

Sin embargo, Lord Voldemort no era hombre que se dejara ignorar fácilmente.

–Vienes a invitarle a nuestra boda... –asumió– ...y a abrirle tu corazón sin duda. Sé por tus padres cuan unido estás a tu padrino, amor mío.

El joven apenas pudo ocultar una mueca de fastidio bajo su angelical sonrisa.

–Al parecer soy un libro abierto para ti, Tom. –dijo con fingida dulzura.

El hombre dedicó a Dumbledore una mirada de satisfacción. Si en algún momento el anciano había dudado de su relación, ahí estaba.

–¿Le contarás que me amas? –preguntó Lord Voldemort volviendo a apoderarse de su mano.

–Le contaré que amo. –respondió Draco intentando retirarla nuevamente.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que su prometido la besara con devoción. Ante la incomodidad del joven y harto ya de soportar la arrogancia del futuro suegro de los Malfoy, Dumbledore decidió que había llegado el momento de intervenir. Tomando a Draco por los hombros, le apartó sin mucha preocupación de su prometido, dejando a éste con los labios al aire.

–Te acompañaré a buscar a Severus. Ahora que lo recuerdo, me mencionó algo de ir a Londres para comprar ingredientes. Si no nos damos prisa, no le alcanzarás. –dirigió una mirada risueña a su antiguo alumno– Estoy seguro de que Tom lo entenderá.

–Por supuesto. –respondió éste algo molesto– Nos vemos dentro de dos días, Draco.

Este hizo un leve movimiento de asentimiento y vio aliviado como su prometido desaparecía tras la puerta del despacho del Director. Una vez solos, Dumbledore suspiró audiblemente y dijo:

–Sal, Severus. –y dirigiéndose a Draco aclaró– Quería que tu padrino escuchara la conversación con Tom sin ser visto. No me equivoqué al pensar que no traía nada bueno.

Snape deshizo el hechizo desilusionador que le había ocultado hasta este momento. En cuanto su ahijado le vio, corrió a sus brazos y estalló en sollozos.

–¡Oh, padrino¿Qué voy a hacer¡Mis padres pretenden que me case con él el sábado, dentro de dos días!

Lo he oído. –dijo Severus con enojo– ¡Maldito Lord!

–¡Tienes que ayudarme, padrino! –rogó su ahijado con desesperación– ¡Tienes que encontrar una solución! –separó su rostro bañado en lágrimas de la negra túnica para asegurar con determinación– ¡Estoy dispuesto a acabar con mi vida antes que desposarme con él!

Severus intercambió una mirada de preocupación con el Director de Hogwarts.

–No hay que ser tan fatalista, Draco... –intentó hacerle razonar Dumbledore.

Pero el joven negó con la cabeza.

–Los dioses unieron mi corazón al de Harry; –dijo– Ud. mismo enlazó nuestras manos. Y antes que serle desleal, encontraré la manera de poner fin a todo esto.

Severus bufó con impaciencia.

–¡Detén tanta idea suicida, Draco! –le ordenó con acritud– ¡Nadie va a morir aquí! –y añadió tras unos segundos de vacilación– No de forma definitiva, al menos.

Su ahijado parpadeó, sin entender. Pero por la expresión de su rostro, Draco comprendió que algo empezaba a trazarse en el astuto cerebro de su padrino.

–¿Que... qué has pensado? –preguntó esperanzado.

También Dumbledore miró a su profesor de forma interrogante.

–Es una solución desesperada, –explicó– acorde con la situación misma. Si como parece tienes los arrestos suficientes como para quitarte la vida antes que casarte con Lord Voldemort, quizás te arriesgarás a un simulacro de muerte que evite tal deshonra.

Draco no lo dudó un solo momento.

–Estoy dispuesto a cualquier cosa antes que casarme con Voldemort. –reiteró con un nuevo brillo de confianza en sus ojos.

–¿Qué propones, Severus? –preguntó Dumbledore a su vez.

Severus enfrentó la anhelante mirada de su ahijado con semblante serio.

–Dentro de un rato volverás a casa, –le dijo– y te mostrarás alegre y feliz por este matrimonio. Mañana, que es viernes, procurarás quedarte solo en tu cuarto sobre las nueve, librándote incluso de esa loca elfina que tienes por sirvienta. –Draco hizo una pequeña mueca– Cuanto te acuestes, tomarás la poción que después prepararé. Hasta la última gota. –Draco asintió, atento a cada palabra– Inmediatamente correrá por tus venas un flujo frío y letárgico, que amortiguará tu aliento vital. Cesará de latir tu pulso y tu cuerpo quedará sin fuerza ni calor. Tu vida parecerá acabada y el color de tus labios y mejillas se marchitará hasta quedar pálido como ceniza. Tus ojos se cerrarán, como cuando los cierra la muerte a la luz de la vida. Tus miembros, privados de toda flexibilidad, se mostrarán yertos y rígidos como los de un cadáver. Todo patentizará que has muerto. Y en tal apariencia permanecerás cuarenta y dos horas, despertando después como de un plácido sueño.

–_Obitus Compendiarius_ –murmuró Dumbledore para sí, comprendiendo.

–La mañana del sábado, –continuó Sanpe asintiendo al murmullo del Director– cuando tu elfina venga a despertarte, te hallará muerto. Entonces, como es costumbre, tras la ceremonia el féretro será depositado en la cripta de los Malfoy descubierto, para ser cerrado pasados los tres días de rigor. Entre tanto, y antes de que tu despiertes –dirigió la mirada hacia el Director de Hogwarts– el Profesor Dumbledore informará a Potter de nuestro plan y le hará venir. Él y yo velaremos juntos tu despertar hasta que vuelvas a la vida. Y esa misma noche Potter te llevará con él a Edimburgo.

Severus dirigió a su ahijado una mirada penetrante.

–¿Crees que serás capaz, Draco? –preguntó.

Los ojos de su ahijado brillaron con una nueva luz. La de la esperanza.

–El amor que siento me dará la fuerza necesaria, si acaso flaqueara. Cosa que no sucederá. –aseguró.

Y abrazó a su padrino con un profundo agradecimiento.

**ESCENA II**

Lucius repasó cuidadosamente la lista de nombres del pergamino que tenía ante él, comprobando a la vez uno por uno los nombres pulcramente escritos de su puño y letra en los sobres ya cerrados y lacrados. Cuando terminó la meticulosa verificación convocó a su elfo personal.

–Deben ser entregados en mano Tweky. –le ordenó– Y asegúrate de volver con la confirmación de todos y cada uno de ellos antes del mediodía.

El elfo hizo una pequeña reverencia y desapareció con un pequeño "plop".

–¡Daphne! –gritó seguidamente Lucius.

La pequeña elfina apareció inmediatamente.

–¿Ha vuelto mi hijo de visitar a su padrino? –preguntó.

–He vuelto, padre.

Desde la puerta, Draco esbozaba aquella sonrisa genuina y espontánea que Lucius había echado de menos durante las últimas semanas. Abandonó su mesa de despacho para salir al encuentro de su hijo, aliviado de reconocer en su mirada ese punto de vivaz alegría que reservaba para la intimidad en familia.

–Me alegro de verte tan contento, hijo. –dijo abrazándole– Sin duda te sientes mucho mejor.

–Así es. –confirmó Draco.

–¿Y qué cuenta Severus? –preguntó su padre.

–Que está deseando asistir a la boda de su ahijado. –mintió él.

–Como no ha de ser de otra forma. –sentenció Lucius, que no cabía en si de alegría al creer toda la reticencia del joven resuelta– ¡Hay mucho que preparar todavía!

Draco asintió y siguió forzando la sonrisa en sus labios.

–Hace apenas un rato Tom ha estado aquí para confirmar que Albus Dumbledore ha aceptado celebrar la ceremonia. –siguió hablando Lucius con satisfacción– Y creo que tu madre tiene ya las túnicas de boda que le había pedido a Madame Malkin para que elijas la que más te agrade. –y añadió con un guiño– Por las exclamaciones de entusiasmo que le he oído desde aquí, creo que no lo vas a tener fácil.

–Entonces, será mejor que suba a ver... –dijo Draco encaminando ya sus pasos hacia la puerta.

–Draco...

El joven se detuvo y miró a su padre con toda la serenidad de la que fue capaz.

–Tu madre y yo te queremos, lo sabes¿verdad hijo? –dijo Lucius tomando a su hijo por los hombros– Comprendemos que estas nervioso, –le sonrió con paternal indulgencia– al fin y al cabo uno no se casa dada día. Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo. –le aseguró en tono confiado– Y a pesar de que a partir de ahora formarás tu propia familia, recuerda que tu madre y yo estaremos siempre ahí para lo que necesites.

Draco asintió con el corazón encogido y un nudo difícil de tragar en su garganta. Ojalá aquella confianza de la que su padre hablaba hubiera sido tanta como para confesarle que ya estaba casado y que su esposo era Harry Potter.

**ESCENA III**

El Jueves se había esfumado y dado paso al Viernes, que para Draco había desvanecido las horas con tanta rapidez que apenas había sido consciente de su paso.

Los invitados habían confirmado su asistencia; los elfos domésticos que se ocupaban de la cocina se afanaban en la preparación del banquete de bodas; la mansión había sido engalanada con toda la exquisitez y el detalle que la posición de sus dueños exigía; la orquestra contratada para el baile posterior al banquete; y en el hermoso jardín de la mansión, se ultimaban los últimos arreglos para ser el escenario del enlace entre Tom Riddle, Lord de Voldemort y Draco Malfoy, primogénito y heredero de la familia Malfoy, cuyo linaje se remontaba a los tiempos de Merlín.

Draco contempló la túnica de boda, cuidadosamente extendida sobre su cama, con el certero y frío temor de saber que el momento había llegado. Estaba solo. Durante un instante, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de tener a alguien a su lado que le acompañara en la ejecución de la temeraria decisión que había tomado. Hubiera querido tener a Severus junto a él. Siquiera a Daphne... Sin embargo, sabía que en el camino que iba a emprender esa noche nadie podía acompañarle.

Tomó la túnica y se la puso sobre la fina camisa de seda blanca y pantalón el mismo color, que ya llevaba. Después, se dirigió a una de las cómodas y abrió el cajón inferior, rebuscando debajo de las ropas ahí guardadas hasta encontrar el pequeño frasco que hacía apenas dos días había escondido. No pudo evitar un ligero estremecimiento al contemplar el brebaje que descansaba en su mano, buscando en su corazón el valor para seguir adelante.

Y con el temor, las dudas.

¿Y si la poción no surtía el efecto deseado¿Y si, a pesar de todo, despertaba al día siguiente y se veía obligado a casarse¡No¡Eso nunca! El solo pensamiento estreñía su estomago hasta la náusea. Pero tenía su varita para impedirlo, recordó. La tomó de encima de la mesilla de noche y la escondió bajo su almohada.

Sin embargo, la seguridad que este último acto le había otorgado, se esfumó como humo al viento cuando le sobrevino otro nuevo y espantoso pensamiento. ¿Y si aquella poción no fuera más que un veneno con el que Severus, incapaz de encontrar una salida airosa a la situación, quisiera matarle para evitarle la deshonra que le causaría ese nuevo matrimonio, tras haberse enlazado con Harry? Después de todo, su familia no podía permitirse tal escándalo. Pero no; cómo podía siquiera pasársele por la cabeza que su padrino fuera capaz de tal cosa. Sacudió con fuerza su cabeza, desechando tan ruin pensamiento.

Se frotó las manos nervioso y sus palmas resbalaron al incómodo tacto del sudor. ¿Y si depositado ya en su ataúd, despertaba antes de que Harry llegara a su lado? Aterrorizado, se preguntó si no se asfixiaría en aquella cripta donde el aire puro tenía seguramente difícil entrada, donde los efluvios de la muerte llenaban sin duda cada rincón de aquel tétrico lugar. ¡Merlín¡No quería morir ahogado antes de poder ver a Harry otra vez!

Caminó desasosegado por la habitación, tratando de rechazar el siguiente pensamiento que le atacaba. Con escaso éxito. Y si seguía vivo, pensó, si a pesar de todo seguía respirando, pero Harry jamás llegaba. Las sombras, la oscuridad, atrapado en un panteón donde desde hacía siglos se hacinaban los huesos de sus antepasados. Enfrentándose, tal vez, a los espíritus de sus ancestros. ¿Cómo no enloquecer al despertar de improviso en tan espeluznante lugar?

Durante unos instantes, su ansiedad fue tan fuerte que por unos segundos le faltó el aire. Tembloroso, se acercó a la cama y se aferró a uno de los postes que sostenía los doseles, tratando de tranquilizarse. ¡Draco Malfoy, eres un estúpido, se amonestó enfadado consigo mismo. Su padrino era un maestro en pociones. Nunca equivocaría un ingrediente que pudiera echar a perder una poción tan delicada como la que ahora tenía en su mano. ¡Severus jamás haría nada que pudiera dañarle, se dijo. ¡Jamás! Y cuando despertara, Harry estaría allí, esperándole. Lo primero que vería serán sus maravillosos ojos verdes y su hermosa sonrisa. Le tomaría en sus brazos y le sacaría de allí tan rápido que apenas tendría tiempo de darse cuenta de si el aire estaba enrarecido por el hedor a muerte. Y si acaso se ahogaba, sería porque sus labios no podrían despegarse de los suyos y le estaría besando hasta perder el sentido.

Harry. En él estaba su fuerza. Su valor. Su esperanza. Su amor.

Draco destapó la pequeña botella.

–A tu salud, amor mío. –murmuró.

Y la llevó con decisión hasta sus labios.

**ESCENA V**

Daphne entró en la habitación de su joven amo y como cada mañana, abrió las cortinas y dejó que la luz inundara el cuarto. Por lo general, a continuación le llegaba un pequeño gruñido de protesta desde la cama y el roce de almohadas que trataban de cubrir un rostro todavía cubierto de sueño.

–¡Amo Draco! –dijo risueña, mientras se acercaba a la cama donde la figura que yacía en ella permanecía todavía inmóvil– ¡Hoy es el gran día, amo!

La pequeña elfina se detuvo sorprendida, no tan solo porque su joven amo siguiera durmiendo sin notar los suaves rayos de sol que inundaban ya el lecho sin la menor protesta, sino porque el joven estaba sobre la cama, completamente vestido con sus galas nupciales.

–¿Cómo se os ocurre dormiros con la túnica de boda? –le regañó con cariño– ¡La habréis arrugado y tendré que plancharla otra vez¿Tanta ilusión os hacía que no habéis podido esperar?

Daphne contempló al joven que, a pesar de su discurso y de la estridencia de su vocecilla, continuaba sin mostrar señales de querer despertar.

–Amo Draco... –le llamó tocando con delicadeza su hombro– ... despertad, amo.

La elfina contempló con más atención el rostro dormido y por primera vez, un mal presentimiento cruzó su pequeño cerebro. No era que la nívea piel de su amo estuviera más pálida de lo que era natural en él. Más bien su tez estaba tan lívida que parecía que la sangre se hubiera retirado de sus venas. Lo mismo que de sus labios, siempre húmedos y sonrosados, ahora sin color y desvaídos. Y cuando posó su pequeña mano sobre la que descansaba indolente sobre el cobertor, su helada frialdad le hizo soltar un grito de desesperada comprensión. Y ya no pudo detenerse.

Los agudos chillidos de la elfina no tardaron en llamar la atención del resto de la casa. Narcisa fue la primera en aparecer en la habitación con semblante enojado, seguida de su esposo.

–¿Es que te has vuelto loca, Daphne? –preguntó Lucius enfadado.

Sin embargo, la expresión de dolor de la pequeña sirvienta y los gruesos lagrimones que resbalaban por sus enjutas mejillas detuvieron en seco el regaño que iba a soltar a continuación. Sumado al hecho de que la elfina sostenía la desmayada mano de su hijo entre las suyas.

–¿Qué le pasa a Draco? –preguntó Narcisa ya asustada, apresurando sus pasos hacia el lecho.

Por toda respuesta sólo obtuvo un chillido todavía más agudo y un llanto más estridente.

–¡Cállate, Daphne! –ordenó Lucius exasperado.

El rostro desencajado de su esposa, no hizo más que aumentar la angustia que también a él había empezado a invadirle

–Draco... hijo... –apenas pudo pronunciar Narcisa por culpa del sollozo que se atoró en su garganta.

Lucius apartó casi bruscamente a su esposa y se sentó en la cama para tomar a Draco entre sus brazos, negándose a creer lo que sus ojos le decían. La rubia cabeza cayó inerte hacia atrás, dejando en evidencia la huella de la despiadada muerte en el bello rostro de su hijo.

El corazón de Lucius estalló en dolor. Un dolor que jamás había conocido.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Rowling y la historia de Shakspeare... o sea que lo divertido ha sido mezclarlos. Por supuesto, no recibo otra gratificación que vuestros reviews.

**CAPITULO V **

**ESCENA I**

Harry se estiró con pereza mientras sus labios todavía sostenían la complacida sonrisa que, al abrir por fin los ojos, se desvaneció de su rostro con melancolía. Había soñado con Draco. Y le había sentido tan real, que cuando su mano buscó el imaginario cuerpo de su esposo a su lado y no lo encontró, el sueño escapó bruscamente, despertándole.

Se levantó como cada mañana con el cuerpo ligero y el alma pesada, esperando que ese fuera por fin el dia en que llegaran las ansiadas noticias. Las de que por fin el Profesor Dumbledore había encontrado el momento propicio para hablar con su padre y su suegro y años de rencores se habían resuelto.

Bajó a desayunar con desgana, rumiando nuevamente si, a pesar de la opinión del Director en contra, no debería enviarle una misiva a Lucius Malfoy explicándole lo de su matrimonio con su hijo. Y que después saliera el sol por donde quisiera. Lo único que le retenía era pensar en Draco, enfrentándose solo a la furia de su padre.

El elfo que atendía la casa del Director de Hogwarts no era demasiado hablador y le daba poca conversación. Así que se conformó con desayunar en el aburrido silencio de cada día, con la esperanza de ver aparecer en cualquier momento alguna de las lechuzas de Hogwarts. Ansiaba tener noticias de Draco y no que le mandaran más enojosos deberes. Snape le había suspendido el último examen de Pociones. Estaba seguro que más por mala leche que otra cosa. La ventaja era que ahora con este especial curso a distancia que no le quedaba más remedio que seguir, al menos no tenía que soportarle en persona. Ni a él, ni al soporífero fantasma de Binns.

También esperaba con impaciencia nuevas de sus padres. Por la última carta que le habían enviado, y aunque no lo decía claramente, Harry sospechaba que la salud de su madre no andaba demasiado bien. Una preocupación más a añadir a todas las que ya tenía.

Sin embargo, la única lechuza que visitó la casa en toda la mañana fue la que, hasta el inicio de la epidemia, le había traído puntualmente el ejemplar de El Profeta. Harry dedujo que la cuarentena impuesta debido a la enfermedad que había aquejado a las lechuzas de la zona por culpa de un virus transmitido por los ratones de campo, su alimento habitual, había terminado. Esa era la razón por la que había mantenido a Hedwig en su jaula y no la había enviado todavía a Londres en busca de noticias. Pensó esperanzado que ahora éstas ya no tardarían en llegar. A lo sumo en un día o dos.

Desenrolló el periódico con la intención de entretenerse un rato antes de terminar la tarea de Transformaciones que McGonagall le había mandado antes de la epidemia de lechuzas y que sin duda ya no tardaría en reclamarle. Extendió el diario encima de la pulida madera de la mesa de la cocina, mordisqueando la última tostada.

Por un momento, no supo si estaba todavía en plena ensoñación o es que tenía tantas ganas de Draco que era capaz de materializar su imagen en la primera página del periódico. Pero no; no eran imaginaciones suyas. El hermoso rostro de su esposo ocupaba casi la mitad de la portada del periódico mágico, con aquella sonrisa medio angelical, medio socarrona que socavaba corazones en Hogwarts. Harry se preguntó que nuevo evento social se habrían sacado de la manga esta vez los Malfoy, que implicara exhibir a su esposo en primera página.

Embelesado en la contemplación del rostro amado, ni siquiera se había molestado en leer el texto que acompañaba a la fotografía mágica.

Y cuando sus ojos viajaron de esa sonrisa tan añorada a las negras letras que conformaban el titular, Harry vio como su plácido día se truncaba en repentina pesadilla. Leyó tres veces el encabezado sin poder creer lo que esas letras se empeñaban en decirle:

_FALLECE DE FORMA INESPERADA DRACO MALFOY, PRIMOGÉNITO Y HEREDERO DE LA NOBLE Y ANTIGUA FAMILIA MALFOY._

_Sus padres, Lucius Malfoy y Narcisa Black, hundidos en el más profundo dolor después de encontrar esta mañana a su hijo sin vida en su habitación, tras ser alertados por la elfina a su servicio. Se da la circunstancia de que el joven heredero iba a contraer matrimonio en el día de hoy con el Sr. Tom Riddle, Lord de Voldemort, quien también se halla en estos momentos absolutamente desolado. La inconsolable familia..._

Harry no pudo seguir leyendo. Tenía que ser una broma macabra. La burla de alguien que se complacía en arrancarle el corazón y hacerlo pedacitos, de forma que jamás pudiera recomponerlo. Y si lo que pretendía era volverle loco, había encontrado la mejor manera de hacerlo. Las letras bailaron ante sus ojos y su estómago amenazó con expulsar cuanto acababa de ingerir. Abandonó el resto de tostada sobre la mesa y como pudo, se levantó de la silla para dirigirse al piso superior, donde se encontraba su habitación.

Sólo había una cosa que Harry necesitara con urgencia en ese momento. Y esa era su escoba. Porque entre la incoherencia de pensamientos que se arremolinaban en su cerebro, el más claro de todos era que iba a volar hasta Londres, desterrado o no. Y más le valía a ningún auror interponerse en su camino.

Su desespero también le imponía un destino muy concreto: el Callejón Knocturn.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Cubierta la cabeza con la capucha de su túnica, Harry se adentró en el oscuro callejón que compartía emplazamiento con el alegre y bullicioso Callejón Diagon.

Sólo dos veces se había atrevido a entrar en la oscura calle que guarecía las tiendas más sospechosas y tenebrosas del mundo mágico. La primera, con Ron, Dean y Neville por una estúpida apuesta, cuando todavía eran unos críos. Y los cuatro habían salido corriendo, pies para que os quiero, cuando un mago de tétrica mirada les había cortado el paso preguntándoles que hacían allí.

También recordaba perfectamente la vez que acompañó a Hagrid a comprar el repelente para las orugas que devoraban las calabazas del colegio. Y aunque ir acompañado por la protección que brindaba la inmensa mole del semi gigante a su lado no era lo mismo que entrar solo, en ese momento no habría habido nada que hubiera podido detenerle. Ni siquiera una mirada tenebrosa.

Harry empujó la puerta de la lúgubre botica, al tiempo que el desagradable graznido de un cuervo anunciaba su entrada al dueño. El mismo mago de aspecto macilento y cuerpo escuálido que el joven recordaba, apareció tras el mostrador inundando el oscuro lugar con un nauseabundo olor a sudor rancio.

–¿En que puedo servirte? –preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa tan hundida como sus ojos.

–Veneno. –dijo simplemente Harry– Uno tan fuerte que haga salir tu alma del cuerpo con tanta violencia como si un Avada te estallara en el pecho.

El enjuto mago estudió detenidamente al joven que con tanta determinación y autoridad le pedía algo que cualquier otro hubiera solo susurrado.

–¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo esa clase de sustancia en mi botica? –y antes de que Harry pudiera responder añadió– ¿Y que te hace pensar, que de tenerla, te la vendería? El Ministerio envía a Azkaban a cualquiera que suministre venenos o simplemente los posea.

–Pagaré un buen precio por tu riesgo. –contestó Harry– Ya que yo no correré ninguno, puesto que estaré muerto.

El viejo mago le miró receloso.

–¿Y qué hace a un joven como tú desear la muerte con tanto anhelo? –preguntó con curiosidad.

–No es de tu incumbencia. –respondió él secamente– Tú sólo dame lo que necesito. ¿Cuánto quieres? Pon tu precio.

–¿Cuánto tienes? –preguntó el boticario entrecerrando los ojos con avaricia.

Harry rebuscó en el bolsillo de su túnica y puso sobre el mugriento mostrador un buen número de galeones.

–Es todo lo que tengo. –dijo viendo como la mirada del mago brillaba con codicia– Ahora, dame lo que te he pedido.

El boticario desapareció en la trastienda para volver a los pocos minutos con algo celosamente guardado en su mano.

–Disuelve esto en un líquido cualquiera, –dijo mostrándole a Harry un pequeño frasco– y bébetelo hasta la última gota. Aunque tuvieras la fuerza de veinte magos, caerás muerto al instante.

Harry le arrebató el frasquito de la mano con un movimiento brusco y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su túnica.

–Olvida que me has visto. –dijo.

–No puedo olvidar lo que no ha sucedido. –respondió el mago con una sonrisa desdentada.

Harry salió de la oscura tienda dejando al complacido boticario contando las ganancias de tan inesperado negocio.

**ESCENA II**

Severus Snape corría por el largo pasillo que desembocaba en la gárgola que conducía al despacho del Director de Hogwarts, a toda la velocidad que le permitía el ancho de su túnica. Al llegar, pronunció la ridícula contraseña semanal y esperó con impaciencia llegar a la puerta que finalmente abrió, más bien empujó, con brusquedad inusitada.

Albus Dumbledore alzó los ojos de su libro y miró al Profesor de Pociones desconcertado por la impetuosa intrusión.

–¡Acabo de saberlo! –jadeó Snape apoyando las manos sobre la mesa del despacho del Director– ¡Epidemia de lechuzas en Edimburgo!

Dumbledore miró unos instantes a su Profesor, como si pensara que se había vuelto loco de repente.

–Todas las lechuzas que salieron desde algún puntó del país hacia Edimburgo hace una semana, fueron retenidas en una lechucería que el Dpto. de Sanidad instaló a las afueras de la ciudad. ¡En cuarentena! –exclamó blandiendo el periódico que llevaba en la mano como un poseso.

–Entonces... la que mandé a Harry... –dijo Dumbledore por fin comprendiendo.

–¡Nunca la recibió! –confirmó Snape derrumbándose en una de las sillas frente a la mesa.

Esto puede acarrear graves consecuencias. –afirmó el Director, por el contrario, levantándose de golpe de su asiento.

–Pues rece para que no haya visto esto. –dijo Snape lanzando el periódico encima de la mesa.

Dumbledore contempló el sonriente rostro de Draco en la portada de El Profeta.

–¡Merlín nos asista! –musitó considerando el impetuoso temperamento del Gryffindor.

–Draco despertará dentro de tres horas. –le recordó Snape nervioso– No veo como voy a calmarle si Potter no esta allí cuando lo haga.

–Le traeremos aquí. –resolvió el Director– Le ocultaremos en Hogwarts hasta que logremos contactar con Harry y que pueda llegar de forma segura hasta la escuela. Tal vez entonces sea el momento de tener por fin esa reunión con James y Lucius.

Dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora a su angustiado Profesor de Pociones, tratando de infundirle confianza. La que él mismo no tenía.

**ESCENA III**

Tom Riddle todavía no se había resignado. La muerte de su futuro esposo había sido tan repentina, tan inesperada, que aun le parecía que todo no había sido más que una terrible pesadilla de la que despertaría de un momento a otro.

Avanzaba por el oscuro cementerio sorteando lápidas, embozado bajo su capa tan negra como la misma noche. Su mano derecha portaba una pequeña antorcha que iluminaba los obstáculos del camino. En la izquierda, un gran ramo de flores.

Llegó por fin a las puertas de la imponente construcción que era el mausoleo de la familia Malfoy y con un pase de su varita abrió la pesada puerta de hierro. Apenas cinco escalones la separaban de la amplia sala cuyas paredes se revestían con los sepulcros de un buen número de generaciones de Malfoys. En el centro se alzaba una gran mesa de mármol sobre la que había sido depositado el ataúd descubierto en el que reposaba su amado, esperando ser guardado al día siguiente en su correspondiente y definitivo lugar. Cuatro antorchas impregnadas con aceites olorosos, quemaban en cada esquina del gran tálamo marmóreo que sostenía el féretro.

Lord Voldemort se acercó con reverenciado silencio hasta allí, para contemplar con dolor el dulce rostro eternamente dormido, mientras esparcía lentamente las flores a su alrededor. Finalmente, colocó un lirio entre las blancas manos, sin que su apesadumbrado ensimismamiento le permitiera darse cuenta de su extraña falta de rigidez.

Sin embargo, si le alertó el chirriar de la puerta de hierro a sus espaldas y se apartó cauto del halo de luz de las antorchas, ocultándose en la oscuridad que reinaba en el resto de la estancia. Contempló con curiosidad atenta la figura que a los pocos segundos descendía la corta escalinata y que al aproximarse a la luz, reconoció como al asesino de Blaise Zabini. El intenso dolor por dicha muerte, se había barajado como la causa más probable de que el corazón de su amado Draco, agotado por tal sufrimiento, hubiera dejara repentinamente de latir. Furioso, se preguntó que ruin pretensión llevaba a Potter a profanar el descanso de su malogrado futuro esposo. Dispuesto a prenderle y a que pagara por su doble crimen entregándole a los aurores, se adelantó dejando la negrura que le cubría hasta ese momento.

–¡Miserable! –exclamó provocando en el recién llegado un buen sobresalto– ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí¡No te muevas y date preso! –ordenó Voldemort apuntándole con su varita– ¡Porque voy a entregarte a los aurore para que recibas la muerte que mereces!

Harry contempló sin temor la varita que le señalaba, aun y conociendo la fama de experto duelista que precedía al hombre que la sostenía. El infame que había pretendido casarse con quien era ya su esposo. El más que seguro culpable de la decisión que Draco había tomado, porque no encontraba otra explicación a su muerte, viéndose atrapado en aquella boda concertada por sus padres sin poder confesar la suya.

–No tientes a un hombre desesperado. –le advirtió– Vete de aquí y déjame en paz. No añadas un eslabón más a mi cadena de culpas, irritándome hasta el furor.

–¡Obedéceme y sígueme! –le ordenó Voldemort sin hacer caso de sus palabras– Porque no descansaré hasta que te vea frente a un dementor y recibas tan merecido castigo.

Harry torció una sonrisa desafiante, que enervó todavía más a su pretendido captor.

–Te juro que moriré, porque a morir he venido. –le dijo– Armado solo contra mí he llegado hasta este desolador lugar. Así que márchate y vive, y di luego que la clemencia de un loco te obligó a que salieras de aquí.

–Estas acabando con mi paciencia... –amenazó Riddle entre dientes.

Harry dejó escapar un bufido de contrariedad.

–¿Pretendes provocarme? –preguntó cansado de tanto empecinamiento– ¡Defiéndete entonces!

Lord Voldemort no tuvo tiempo de entretenerse a pensar en cómo el joven había podido hacer llegar su varita tan rápidamente a su mano y tuvo que concentrarse en defenderse de su hábil ataque. Durante unos minutos el oscuro lugar se iluminó gracias al ir y venir de haces que cruzaron el aire en una explosión de colores. Tal vez fuera la ciega ira que nublaba los sentidos de Voldemort que ralentizó su destreza y le hizo perder la vida; quizá la falta de apego de Harry a la suya el que le llevó a arrebatársela. Lo único cierto apenas cinco minutos después era que Lord Voldemort yacía a los pies del Gryffindor, muerto. Éste le contempló ya sin sentir ni pena ni remordimiento, porque su alma era tan solo un despojo que había venido a enterrar junto a la de su esposo.

Puso en pie una de las antorchas que habían derrumbado durante el furioso duelo y recogió también la pequeña mochila que había dejado caer al suelo, sobresaltado ante la inesperada aparición de Tom Riddle minutos antes. La depositó sobre la fría mesa y se encaramó a ella, para después dirigir una mirada de dolorosa devoción a su amado.

Draco reposaba como si tan solo estuviera dormido. Ni la muerte había podido arrebatarle la hermosura a su rostro. Sus labios conservaban todavía el carmesí de la vida y sus mejillas la porcelana de su piel perfecta y suave, apenas mancilladas por el escaso y rubio pelo que solía cubrirlas.

Sin apartar los ojos de su esposo, queriendo que esa fuera la última imagen que su retina guardara antes de entregarse él mismo a la muerte, abrió la mochila y saco una copa y el pequeño frasco que contenía el sueño eterno. Un sencillo hechizo llenó el cotidiano recipiente de agua, donde vertió con cuidado hasta la última gota del letal líquido. Harry tomó la copa firmemente en su mano e inclinándose sobre su esposo, rozó sus labios con los suyos deseando que pudieran abrirse para recibirle como tantas veces lo habían hecho.

–Espérame, amor, porque ya no tardo.

Entrelazó su mano con la de su esposo y sin vacilar, bebió. Tal como había prometido el boticario, Harry se desplomó sin vida sobre el pecho de Draco apenas unos segundos después.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Cuando Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape llegaron al mausoleo, encontraron que la puerta ya estaba abierta. Ambos hombres se miraron con inquietud y penetraron sin perder tiempo en el silencioso lugar. Fatalmente, sus peores temores se confirmaron.

El cuerpo de Harry estaba doblado sobre el féretro y su cabeza reposaba sobre el pecho de Draco, quien todavía no había despertado. Junto a sus rodillas, Snape vio la copa volcada. La cogió y la olió. Miró al Director, negando dolorosamente ante la muda pregunta.

–Esto se nos ha ido de las manos. –murmuró Dumbledore con voz apagada dándose cuenta también del cuerpo de Tom Riddle a pocos metros de donde ellos se encontraban.

–Creo que despierta. –dijo de repente Snape, tenso– ¡Por todos los magos¿Cómo vamos a explicárselo?

La mirada del anciano Director reflejaba tan profundo dolor cuando le miró, que Snape estuvo seguro de que su salud resentiría tan dramático desenlace. Entre los dos alzaron el cuerpo de Harry y le tendieron sobre la fría mesa de mármol, junto al féretro.

–Voy en busca de ayuda. –dijo apesadumbrado Dumbledore– Habrá muchas explicaciones que dar…

Snape asintió y volvió a concentrar su inquitud en su ahijado, que entreabría los labios y aspiraba la primera bocanada de aire después de tantas horas. El joven parpadeó confuso durante unos instantes, hasta lograr enfocar el rostro que le observaba con preocupación.

–Padrino... –murmuró.

Y la temida pregunta.

–... ¿dónde está Harry?

Snape le ayudó a incorporarse, sin responder todavía a la incómoda cuestión. Porque no sabía como hacerlo.

–Padrino¿dónde está mi esposo? –volvió a preguntar Draco, impaciente ante su silencio.

–Me temo que las cosas no han salido como esperábamos. –dijo al fin Snape– Una mala jugada del destino ha hecho creer a Harry que verdaderamente habías muerto y…

Y en ese momento Draco se dio cuenta del cuerpo que yacía sobre la marmórea superficie, junto al ataúd. Sus ojos buscaron asustados los de su padrino, en los que solo encontró la confirmación a sus temores.

–Debes salir de aquí, Draco. –le instó Snape– Te hará bien respirar un poco de aire puro.

–Mis piernas todavía no responden. –fue lo único que dijo, apenas sin voz.

–No te preocupes, te llevaré en brazos. –resolvió rápidamente el Profesor de Pociones, dispuesto a sacarle de allí cuanto antes– Además, el Profesor Dumbledore ha ido en busca de ayuda.

Pero Draco negó con la cabeza.

–No pienso salir en brazos de nadie. –contestó con determinación– Y menos delante de extraños. –dijo refiriéndose a la ayuda que Dumbledore hubiera podido ir a buscar.

Después miró a su padrino con expresión suplicante.

–¿Por qué no tratas de conseguir una escoba o algún otro medio de transporte? No tengo fuerzas para enfrentar explicaciones ahora…

Snape vaciló, no muy dispuesto a dejarle solo.

–Ve padrino, y déjame unos minutos con él.

Al fin, el Profesor de Pociones accedió y depositó a Draco junto al cuerpo de su esposo, abandonando seguidamente el mausoleo en busca de algún objeto, algo menos macabro que los huesos que por allí eran lo más abundante, que poder convertir en traslador.

Una vez solo, Draco apartó un mechón de pelo del rostro de Harry y acarició con ternura su mejilla.

–¿Qué has hecho, Gryffindor impaciente? –tomó en su mano la copa que Snape había dejado junto a la mochila, adivinando lo que había contenido– Si tan solo hubieras esperado unos minutos… si tan solo…

Sacudió su rubia cabeza con desesperación para después dirigir una mirada rota hacia la puerta, sabiendo que no tenía mucho tiempo. Su padrino no tardaría en regresar. Volvió su atención hacia la copa que estaba completamente vacía. Harry no le había dejado en ella la oportunidad de seguirle. Tal vez en su boca… Los labios de su esposo estaban todavía calientes, tan suaves y acogedores como los recordaba. Pero no había en ellos más que el dulce sabor que tantas veces había amado. Angustiados, sus ojos buscaban el medio de poder seguir a Harry en su precipitado viaje, cuando tropezaron con la varita del Gryffindor, abandonada junto a la mochila. La tomó con determinación, dirigiéndola sin vacilar contra su pecho. Solo dos palabras y la luz verde hirió su corazón, derrumbándole ya sin vida sobre su amado esposo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Cuando el Ministro de Magia llegó, sus aurores ya guardaban el lugar. Cornelius Fudge descendió los cinco escalones para enfrentarse al desolador panorama que le recibió. Los Malfoy y James Potter, recién enviudado, ya se encontraban allí junto al Director de Hogwarts y a uno de sus Profesores, Severus Snape. Dos aurores impedían el acceso hasta el frío tálamo donde yacían los cuerpos de los dos jóvenes, el de Draco sobre el de Harry. El primero, todavía con una varita entre los dedos de una mano, mientras que en la otra se adivinaba la ya dormida caricia sobre la mejilla de su esposo. Fudge clavó su mirada inquisidora en Dumbledore y éste se adelanto, tomando la palabra.

–Esperábamos que llegaras, Cornelius, para dar las pertinentes explicaciones y aclarar la desgracia que hoy aquí ha sucedido.

Fudge le indicó con un brusco gesto de su mano que siguiera.

–No podría deciros en qué momento sucedió, pero vuestros hijos se enamoraron. –empezó dirigiéndose a los afligidos padres– Hasta tal punto, que Harry y Draco decidieron convertirse en esposos. Si, a vuestras espaldas, porque temían tanto vuestras iras que no fueron capaces de confesaros que se amaban. Yo mismo les enlacé. –admitió– Y a la mañana siguiente de su secreta boda, tuvo lugar el desgraciado incidente en el que murieron Ron Weasley y Blaise Zabini, cuyo resultado fue el destierro de Harry del mundo mágico. Era por él por quien Draco se consumía y no por Blaise, como todo el mundo pensó. Y con el objeto de alejar de vuestro hijo aquel dolor, –enfrentó entonces su mirada a la de Lucius– le prometisteis con Tom Riddle, empeñados en casarle con él aún en contra de su voluntad.

Narcisa dejó escapar un sollozo y escondió el rostro en el pecho de su esposo, quien a su vez devolvió una mirada tensa y dolorida al Director de Hogwarts.

–Draco estaba tan desesperado, que acudió a su padrino para que le ayudara a librarse de este segundo matrimonio, amenazando con quitarse la vida de no conseguirlo. Y así fue como Severus accedió a elaborar una poción que durante cuarenta y dos horas le mantendría en apariencia de muerte. Una vez despertara, Harry estaría allí para llevarle con él a Edimburgo donde ambos esperarían a que yo encontrara el momento adecuado para haceros saber la verdad, procurando en bien de su felicidad, que vuestras rencillas terminaran.

Ambos padres se miraron el uno al otro por primera vez. Comprensión tardía; arrepentimiento que llegaba cuando ya no había remedio.

–Sin embargo, el destino nos jugó una mala pasada en forma de epidemia. –prosiguió el Director, cada vez con voz más cansada– Por culpa de la cuarentena de las lechuzas, Harry jamás recibió mi carta explicándole nuestro plan. Y convencido de que Draco realmente había muerto, no encontró otra forma de acallar su dolor que quitándose la vida, con el veneno que sin duda contuvo esa copa. –dijo señalándola– Aunque antes, en algún momento, él y Tom Riddle debieron enfrentarse, con fatal resultado para Lord Voldemort…

Los presentes dirigieron sus miradas sobre el cuerpo exánime de Riddle.

–Draco despertó pocos minutos después. –intervino Snape tomando inesperadamente la palabra– Intenté convencerle de abandonar lo antes posible este lugar. Pero con la excusa de que no se sentía con fuerzas, fue él quien me convenció a mí –confesó con dolor– para que le dejara solo unos instantes, mientras yo buscaba algún objeto que poder convertir en traslador. Apenas tardé dos minutos, Lucius, créeme… –durante unos segundos, pareció que el adusto Profesor de Pociones iba a derrumbarse– …pero fueron suficientes para que encontrara la varita de Potter y le siguiera…

Un penoso silencio siguió a estas palabras. Cornelius Fudge dio unos pasos, hasta detenerse ante el matrimonio Malfoy y James Potter.

–Este es el castigo a vuestros odios. –dijo con mirada, aunque severa, entristecida– Los cielos han hallado el modo de destruir vuestras alegrías por medio del amor. Y yo no puedo verter más castigo sobre el que ahora mismo ya adolecéis.

Lucius Malfoy se volvió hacia James Potter, a pocos pasos de él y extendió su mano.

–Que los dioses nos perdonen, porque yo jamás podré perdonarme. –dijo.

–Que los cielos nos rediman, porque tampoco yo podré jamás redimirme. –respondió éste aceptándola.

–Que descansen juntos... –intervino Narcisa, buscando con la mirada nublada en lágrimas el consentimiento de su hasta ese momento enemigo.

James asintió.

–No volvamos a separar lo que en vida distanciamos y que por desgracia, ha sido la muerte quien lo uniera.

Una paz lúgubre llegó con la alborada. El sol no mostró su rostro, en duelo por los dos amantes. Largo tiempo se habló sobre aquellos sucesos lamentables. Pues nunca hubo historia más dolorosa que esta de Harry y su amado Draco.

**FIN**


End file.
